Naruto the Dinosaur King
by Earth Beast
Summary: On his lonely night, Naruto Uzumaki found two new friends... from the different times! What will happen? And what's a bad guy from different time, up to? NarXHin.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Dinosaur King

Chapter 1

Night time at the Leaf Village, 6 years old Naruto Uzumaki is sitting on his bed with his knees against his chest, feeling lonely.

Naruto stare out of his window only is see a star moving... wait, what?!

"A shooting star?" Naruto asked.

The 'shooing star' ten fall from the dark sky and land somewhere outside the wall of the village.

"Wow! I got to see it." Naruto said as he got his shoes on and went out.

(Meanwhile)

An giant egg shape pod falling from the sky and land hard in the forest. The pod open up, revealing a 17 years old girl with pink hair and green eyes, wearing red-ish purple shirt with red 'A' on it, match colour skirts and boots. She step out while rubbing her head.

"That was a crazy ride... I can't believe Seth betrayed Grandpa, again." Teen girl said before her eyes widen as she search around her pod, "Where are they?! Where did I have them?! They gone?!" Teen girl then calm down, "They must have slipped while I was escaping."

(Meanwhile)

Naruto walk through the forest, "I know it landing somewhere here."

Then Naruto found a crater and move towards to get a closer look. Naruto see something in the centre of the crater and jump in. He pick up what seems to be a stone.

"This must be the one that fell from the sky. But, what with this fire symbol?" Naruto said as he mess around with the stone before the stone and Naruto glow red!

(Meanwhile)

Teen girl climb in her pod and typing the computer, "Let's see. I'm in..." A few moments later, her eyes widen, "TIME OF THE NINJA!" She then calm down, "Grandpa would really like to be here as he really like ninjas."

Then she see a red shine nearby, "THE STONE!" Before Teen girl rush over.

(Meanwhile)

After the glow faint, Naruto look at himself, "That was weird."

Naruto then see something nearby. He pick it up, "It look like a card."

It's a grey card with a picture of the creature.

"I never seem this creature before." Naruto said before he turn the card to look at the back, "It got the same symbol as the one on the stone. Maybe they meant to go together."

Naruto rubbed the card against it respective stone and soon a bright, red light appeared.

Teen girl who running towards the glow a while ago, saw red light, "Oh no!"

Back with Naruto, when the light disappeared the large creature appeared in front of him.

It was bipedal. It was red all over. except the legs and under belly which were white-ish cream. It had two yellow stripes going from its flank to its head. It's back had little bumps going all the way to the tip of its tail. While its tiny arms were laughable it had s large mouth full of teeth able to swallow a horse whole.

The creature stare at shocked boy before Naruto run towards the trees and hide behind one.

"Wh- where did it come from?!" Naruto asked before he look at the stone, Maybe it all this strange stone."

Naruto mess around with it again as the creature move closer. As the creature roar, Naruto spots the knob before turn it and the creature started to glow red. Soon both of them disappeared and a card landed on top of Naruto's cowering head. He soon stopped shaking when he noticed the growling and thunderous footsteps of the creature ceased, he looked on his head and noticed the card.

"What was that? And what was that creature?" Naruto asked.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex. T-Rex for short." Naruto turn to see a teenager girl nearby, "It's one of the Dinosaurs that die out 65 million years ago."

"And... you are?"

"Names Laura. I'm from the future." Laura said.

"OK... Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, soon-to-be Hokage!" Naruto said before he stare at the T-Rex's card, "So, this is the Tyran-what-sores Wax?"

"Tyrannosaurus Rex. Not surprise since in Ninja times, no one knew about the Dinosaurs." Laura said before she see what Naruto is doing, "Naruto, no! You'll bring him back!"

"Relax, I'll just send it back." Naruto said.

Naruto rubbed the card against the stone, but this time in the opposite direction. It's closed again, but this time a lot less and it didn't form the large animal from before. Instead he appeared in much smaller, chibi like form.

Naruto look at it, "That is cool!" Before the T-Rex grab Naruto's shirt with it's mouth and chew it, "Hey! Let go of my shirt!"

"Careful, T-Rex is a predator." Laura said.

"Well, I'm not a 'pred', I'm a ninja in training." Naruto said before the T-Rex starts chewing on his sunny blond hair, "Let go of my hair."

Laura giggle, "Well, you should go home. You're parents must be worried about you."

"I don't have parents." Naruto said.

"You don't?!" Laura asked in surprise as well as the T-Rex.

"The Old Man who's the Hokage; leader of the Hidden Leaf Village, told me my parents die when I was a baby when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked."

Laura was confuse about the fox attacking the village, but first, "What about grandparents or Uncles or Aunties?"

"No one... I was force to rise myself. No one wants me." Naruto said in sadness.

Suddenly, Laura hug Naruto while the T-Rex lick him few times.

"No one should be alone." Laura said.

Suddenly, the ANBU ninjas arrive.

(While later)

In the Hokage's office...

"I see." Third Hokage said as Naruto who's on Laura's lap, and Laura told him, "And you miss Laura, saying this little creature..." Points at the T-Rex who's chewing the chair leg, "Is what you called a 'Dinosaur'?"

"That's correct, Lord Hokage." Laura said.

Third Hokage looks at the T-Rex.

"Isn't Rexy so cool, Old Man?" Naruto asked as he stroke the T-Rex.

"Rexy?" Hokage and Laura asked.

"That's his name." Naruto said with Rexy liking his name.

Third Hokage smile as Naruto finally has a good friend before turn towards Laura, "So, after returning home, why travel again?"

"Well, ten years after got back to our home, Grandpa manage to restore the Element Stones while Dr Ancient built the Backlander 2.0. We were testing it but..."

(Laura's flashback)

Rex's family and the Alpha Gang were in their stasis chambers when one of the group, blue hair and ble eyes man climb out of his chamber. Soon, he stand right in front of the group.

"Thanks very much to built the time machine for me. Now it's mine!" Man said before he ejecting the chamber one by one.

"What have you done!" Dr Ancient said.

"That backstabbing Seth!" Dr Z said.

"Grandpa, Laura is still on board!" Rod said.

Back in the ship, Seth just eject chubby man, "And now for the girl..." But Laura is not in her chamber anymore, "Where is she?!"

In the engine room, Laura manage to collect the Dinosaur cards and about to take the Element Stones when a laser miss her. Laura turn to see Seth with the laser gun.

"Why Seth? I thought you learn your lesson." Laura said.

"Think again. I'll see the Dinosaur evolution if it the last thing I do. Now, give me the cards." Seth said.

"Never!" Laura said.

"Fine then..." Seth said as he aim his gun but Jonathan and Helga grab him before he could fire.

"Miss Laura, the Stones!" Jonathan said.

Laura manage to get the stones as Helga slam the button.

"Use Escape Pod!" Helga said.

"But... what about you two?" Laura asked.

"Forget us! Go! Seth must not get his hands on the stones or Dinosaur cards! GO!" Jonathan said.

Laura stare at Dr Ancient's butler and her grandfather's housekeeper before she made her way towards the pod.

Seth, Jonathan and Helga fight for the while before Seth fire his gun at the engine, causing it to explode!

The explosion cause Laura to drop the stones and the cards as she fly to the pod before the pod send out. Another explosion send the stones and cards out of the ship and went god knows where!

(End of flashback)

"After that, I woke up seeing I'm in the Ninja time with the stones and cards all over the place." Laura said.

"I see..." Third Hokage then went in deep thought before he speak, "Well, since you pretty much stuck here, I welcome you to the Leaf Village if you like."

"Really?! Thank you! But I have one condition." Laura said.

"And what would that be?" Third Hokage even though he could guess what it'll be.

"I wish to have Naruto live with me as my brother." Laura said.

"R-really?!" Naruto asked.

"Like I said, no one should be alone." Laura said with a smile before Naruto hug her who hug back.

Third Hokage smile, "Granted. I'll take you to where Naruto lives."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Laura said with a bow.

(A while later)

"THIS IS WHERE MY BRO LIVES?!"

Laura is not too happy about the condition of Naruto's apartment.

"Afraid so." Third Hokage said.

"OK. First thing in the morning, I'm going to find our a better house or restore this place myself if I have to." Laura said.

Third Hokage nodded, "I'll do anything I can to help."

"Thank you." Laura said before the Hokage left, "Alright Now, it's getting late and you'll need some rest."

With that, Laura took Naruto to his bedroom and tug him to his bed before kiss his forehead, "Sweet dream."

As she going to sleep on the sofa, Laura had a thought.

'I bet Seth is in this time too after that explosion.' Laura thought.

(Meanwhile)

In the middle of lifeless sea, there's an mysterious island.

Inside the island, Seth is typing, "I lost that girl along with stones and cards. But no matter, I don't need them."

Seth then head towards a giant cylinder glass tube with something inside, "Soon, the new hybrid dinosaurs will take over and the Dinosaur evolution will begin!" Seth then went towards six man size cylinder glass tubes with three kids and three adults inside, "And my own henchmen and henchgirls will help me to that." Then Seth laughing in so bad, so evil.

(And done! Naruto found the stone and dinosaur as well as a new family member. What will Naruto, Rexy and Laura do and what will happen with that? And who would have other five stones? And what Seth cooking up in his island? Stay tune to find out! Also, check the poll with the scanners, please? Many thanks!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the Dinosaur King

Chapter 2

6 years has passed since Naruto meet Rexy and Laura and a lot has happen since.

For starters, just as she said, on her first day, Laura starts searching for a better home for her, Naruto and Rexy. But for some reasons, no one will help her so while walking, Laura found an underground lair which was Orochimaru; Snake Sannin's lab. After having the place clean up (If you know what I mean), Laura starts making the lair her and Naruto's home as well as her own lab. Also, the Third Hokage promised to keep Rexy as the Dinosaur a secret.

Then Naruto with Rexy's help, made friends with Hinata Hyuga; Hyuga Clan's heiress, Choji Akimichi; Akimichi Clan's heir and Shikamaru Nara; Nara Clan's heir, and rivals with Sasuke Uchiha; last of the Uchiha Clan, and Kiba Inuzuka; from the Inuzuka Clan, and his dog; Akamaru who's Rexy's rival or is it 'dinner'?

Anyway, with the help of Joy; Laura's own maid, the shopping went normally as she more than pretty looks...

Now then, Laura, wearing blue t-shirt with whirlpool symbol on it, black skirts and boots, and lab coat, is typing on the computer as it scanning the Fire Stone.

"Interesting... It seems that when Grandpa restored the Stone Tablet, but doing that has somehow remove the effect of the copies. which means the dinosaurs can be full size form or chibi form. Grandpa, you sure do know your work without noticing." Laura said with a bit of smile.

Just then, a small red light flashing for the while before Laura push the button, "Yeah?"

"Dr Laura!" A voice said.

Laura sigh, "What now?"

(Meanwhile)

Naruto who's wearing Laura's old shirt, orange pants and blue shoes, laugh as he and Rexy run fast with couple of Chunin chase after them.

"Naruto! Get back here!" Chunin 1 said.

"You crossed the line this, Naruto!" Chunin 2 said.

What's going is this; Naruto has painted the Hokage Mounts and make the faces of each Hokage look like clowns.

(Meanwhile)

"Lord Hokage!" Chunin said.

Third Hokage was painting, "What is it, now? And don't tell me it's Naruto again."

"It IS Naruto again! He put painting all over the Hokages." Chunin said.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto carrying Rexy, run and hop building to building before run on the road, only for him to crash on his friends who were on their way to the Academy. The Chunins whose didn't see that, rush pass them.

Naruto and his friends got up.

"Troublesome. Do you have to do that?" A black pineapple style hair boy; Shikamaru asked.

"What can I say. Those guys are so easy." Naruto said.

"OH YEAH, NARUTO?!"

Naruto and his friends jump from that yell and turn to see their Academy teacher; Iruka Umino.

"Where did you come from, Iruka Sensei?! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Making sure you get to class." Iruka said.

(A while later)

"Sakura, here. Transform!" Pink hair girl; Sakura Haruno before after a poof of smoke, transform into Iruka.

"Transformed into me... Good." Iruka said as he write on his clipboard.

After undo the Transformation Jutsu, Sakura turn towards the black hair that look like a duck's butt, boy; Sasuke Uchiha, "Sasuke, did you see that?!"

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called.

Sasuke step forward and without say a word, transform into Iruka.

"Good." Iruka said before Sasuke undo the Jutsu, "Next, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hinata, could you hold Rexy?" Naruto asked as he hand Rexy over.

"S-sure, Naruto." Hinata said as she gently took Rexy.

Then Naruto step forward, "Transform!" With a poof of smoke, Naruto transform into Laura.

"Transform into Dr Laura. Nice work." Iruka said.

Undo the Jutsu, Naruto head back and took back Rexy.

(End of the Academy)

After the students exit the Academy, Naruto saw Laura having a talk with the Hokage and made his way towards them.

"Hi Big Sis, Old Man!" Naruto said.

Laura turn to see Naruto and smile, "Naruto, why do I always get complaints about you?"

"Got me..." Naruto said.

"Well, as punishment, Lord Hokage and I agreed to have you wash the paints off. And just to make sure you do, I'll have Joy to keep an eye on you." Laura said.

Naruto's eyes widen in fear.

Suddenly, "OOOOOWWWWWWW!"

Everyone turn to see a long blond ponytail girl; Ino Yamanaka running around like a chicken lost its head.

"Someone grabbed my butt! Somebody grabbed my butt!" Ino said before she trip and someone flip and land on her back. Ino turn to see Rexy, "You?!"

Suddenly, Rexy grab Ino's ponytail and pull and chew.

"Let go of my hair!" Ino said before she flip Rexy to Naruto's arms.

Then nearly everyone try to hold back the laugh.

"What are you laughing?" Ino asked.

"Nothing!" Choji; the brown hair chubby boy, and Shikamaru said before they and others trying not to laugh.

"Tell her." Choji said.

"You tell her!" Shikamaru said.

"Why's everyone laughing?!" Ino asked.

"Well, let's just say everyone got better view... of your panties!" Sakura said.

Ino turn to see a hole on her skirt and her thong style panties is revealing!

Ino glare and point at Naruto, "You and your dog better hope my daddy doesn't see this or else!"

Rexy try to bite Ino's finger who pull back.

Sakura lean forward between Naruto and Ino, "I don't think Sasuke will want to go with girl with that panties."

Suddenly, Rexy hop from Naruto's arms and bite Sakura's hair!

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Let go of me!" Sakura said as she try to get Rexy off her beautiful hair.

"Troublesome. Rexy here, keep thinking that long hairs are just another piece of clothes to chew on." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah?! Well, it's not!" Sakura said as she try to pull Rexy off.

"Stop it right now!"

Everyone froze in fear as a long blue hair and golden eyes amazon like woman, has large breasts and wearing maid outfit. Her name is Joy; Laura and Naruto's maid.

"Why don't you pick someone your own size, Sakura. Now leave little Rexy alone." Joy said.

Rexy run to hide behind Naruto.

"Ino, I'm so shock! I'll have to have a word with your parents about revealing your panties." Joy said.

"B-b-but it's not my fault! Rexy chew my skirts!" Ino said.

"Now, now Ino, we mustn't blame anyone for bad things we did." Joy said.

Ino lower her poor head.

"Now then, young Naruto, I do believe you have paint to wash off..." Joy said with Naruto nodded, "Then get going!"

"OK!" Naruto said as he and Rexy back off a bit.

Joy turn and stare hard at Naruto's friends and their family whose back a bit in fear, "I expect Naruto's friends be at our place for 'good luck' dinner at 6pm."

"Yes, Joy. 6pm." They said before Joy herd Naruto away.

(Evening)

After Naruto wash the paint off, he, Laura, Iruka, the Third Hokage, Naruto's friends and their family are have a nice dinner while Rexy eat meaty dog food.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Why did you do that on Hokage faces?" Iruka asked.

"Good question. I'll live in the village for six years and I know who the Hokages are. Don't you, Naruto?" Laura asked.

"Of course I do. Everyone knows. They're the best of the best." Naruto answered before in deep thought, "And the Fourth Hokage, he saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Laura look at Naruto in deep thought as she remember what she talk with the Third about the Fox.

(Flashback; Day after Laura meet Naruto)

The Third Hokage is in his office doing paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Third Hokage said.

Laura step in, "Lord Hokage, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Third asked.

"When I meet Naruto, he say something about the 'Nine-Tailed Fox'. What is it?" Laura asked.

"... 6 years ago, the giant demon fox known as the Nine-Tailed Fox, sudden show up in our village and attack. Our leader, the Fourth Hokage defeated it with the cost of his own life." Third Hokage said.

Laura was shock.

(End of flashback)

"Then why did you?" Iruka asked, snapped Laura out.

"Cause I'm going to be better than any of them. Me; Naruto Uzumaki, now Hokage! Then everyone who look down on me, will look up at me. Believe it!" Naruto said.

Everyone smile at Naruto.

'You have see him now, Minato, Kushina.' Third Hokage thought.

'He remind me of Grandpa.' Laura thought

'Y-you can do i-it, Naruto.' Hinata thought with a blush

'Troublesome blond... Good luck.' Guess who?

'I wonder if Naruto could make all you can eat event?' Guess who again.

'You've come along way.' Iruka thought.

"By the Iruka Sensei, I want to ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" Iruka asked.

"I want to try your headband on! Come on, please?" Naruto begged.

"Oh, this?" Iruka grab his headband, "No way. You can only wear the Leaf Headband when you and your friends have graduate from the Academy. You need to pass that test tomorrow."

"Alright, that's enough talking. Finish up your dinner or you get no dessert." Joy said.

"Yes, ma'am." Everyone said.

"And Iruka, don't think I didn't see some veggies under your plate..." Joy said with made a tight fist.

Iruka went pale.

Everyone watch Joy discipline Iruka in fear before went back to eating, try not to make Joy mad even more.

'Maybe fusing joyful with a bit of violence wasn't a smart idea... How did Grandpa put up with Helga?" Laura thought in fear.

(Next day in the Academy)

"OK Class, the next test is... Clone Jutsu." Iruka said.

'NO! That's my worst Jutsu ever! Great, I never to pass.' Naruto thought.

A while later, Naruto was called and is now in the next room where Iruka and his partner; Mizuki Touji, are waiting. On the table in front of Sensei's, are the headbands.

'OK, here we go.' Naruto thought.

Then he made few hand signs.

"Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said.

Then with a poof of smoke, a sick looking Naruto lay next to him...

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka yelled.

(A while later)

Naruto sit on the swing with Rexy on his laps, watching his now former classmates talking with their family. Dr Laura is busy with something while Joy is doing some work in the house.

"There, do you see him?" Woman 1 asked.

"It's that boy. I heard he's one one who failed." Woman 2 said.

"Well, it's serves him right." Woman 1 said with a bt of glare.

"Just think what would happen if he become a ninja. I still can't believe Dr Laura wants to be his keeper. I mean, that boy is..."

"Shh! We not allow to talk about 'that'." Woman 1 said before her friend broke the Third's Law.

Just then Mizuki arrive with Naruto, "Naruto, could we talk."

(A while later, at Laura's lab)

Laura typing the computer while machine arms and hands move small items around.

"Everything is going well. following the details that Reese made, I'll be able to help Naruto to use the Fire Stone." Laura then reazlies, "Speaking of Naruto, he should be home right now. I hope he's alright."

Just then, a small red light flashing for the while before Laura push the button, "Yeah?"

"Dr Laura!" Iruka's voice said.

"Iruka, what's wrong?" Laura asked.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Rexy are somewhere in the forest outside of the village, with a giant scroll.

"Let see..." Naruto said as he open the scroll, "Shadow Clone Jutsu... NOT THAT! THAT'S MY WORST JUTSU!"

(Meanwhile)

"That boy has gone too far!" Jonin said.

"That scroll holds all the Jutsu since the First Hokage!" Chunin 1 said.

"If it fall into the wrong hands, it could be trouble for the village!" Chunin 2 said.

Every ninjas are gather near Hokage Tower where the Third Hokage is. Iruka, Laura and Joy arrive.

'Naruto, why would you do this?' Laura thought.

"Alright! Find Naruto and bring him to me unharm, at once!" Third Hokage ordered before the Ninjas went off.

Laura pull out a small device from her pocket, "A tracker is on his jacket. I can track him with this device."

With that, she went off with Joy, follow by Iruka who heard Laura's tracking device.

Meanwhile, Mizuki was hoping building to building with an evil smile, 'Everything goes well. Now that I told everyone what Naruto did, I can kill him. They'll be glad he's gone. And of course, I can keep the scroll for myself.'

(Meanwhile)

Naruto is panting after training while Rexy licking him. Then Laura, Joy and Iruka arrive.

"You're in big trouble." Laura said.

Naruto only look at Iruka with while rub the back of his head. Everyone look at Naruto in confuse.

"Got me already. You're fast, Sensei. I only have time to do one Jutsu." Naruto said.

'He's been here, practicing. I can tell how hard he's been working.' Iruka thought.

"Hey, listen Iruka Sensei! I'm going to show you this awesome Jutsu and you're going to let me graduate. Thgat's how it works, right? Anyone who master the Jutsu from this huge scroll passes." Naruto said with Rexy nodded in agreement.

Everyone was surprise as Iruka ask, "What are you talking about?"

"Mizuki Sensei told me about it. Believe it! He told me about this scroll and this place." Naruto said while confuse their surprise faces.

Iruka was shock, 'Mizuki...'

Suddenly, Iruka hear something towards him and others, "GET DOWN!" Pushing Laura and Naruto away before Kunais land on him and pin him to the shed.

"I see you and Dr Laura and her maid manage to find him first." Voice said.

"So, that how it is? I should have known." Iruka and while glared at his former partner who on the tree branch.

"Naruto, give me the scroll now!" Mizuki said.

"Wh-what's going on." Naruto asked, not understanding what's going on, while Rexy snarling.

"All this for this scroll?" Laura asked.

"Don't let him have it! That's the Scroll of Sealing that holds forbidden Jutsu!" Iruka said.

Naruto and others was shock. Laura then move Naruto behind her for protecting.

Mizuki laugh at Laura's protect move, "I don't think you want to protect him..."

Iruka's eyes widen for he knows what Mizuki's planning, "No Mizuki!"

"After you learn what he truely is." Mizuki said.

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked.

"DON'T TELL THEM! IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka said.

"What I mean is... the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside Naruto Uzumaki!" Mizuki said.

Naruto, Rexy, Laura and Joy was shock!

"The fox spirit that nearly destroy the village, wipe out everyone and killed our beloved Fourth Hokage is taking over Naruto's body. HE IS THE NINE-TAILED FOX!" Mizuki said.

"Stop it!" Iruka said.

"Don't you even wonder how they treat you? Like dirt? Hating you for just being alive?!" Mizuki said.

"No... No... NO!" Naruto suddenly burst with Chakra around him. "Naruto!" Laura, Joy and Iruka said.

"You'll never be accept, Demon! Even your belove sensei hates your guts!" Mizuki said.

Iruka stare at Naruto, remembering the talk with the Hokage.

(Flashback)

"Iruka, Naruto never had a mother or father to care for him. He's shut out and doesn't know why? Everyone won't even look at him. That why I allow Dr Laura to care for him for she see goodness inside and will do anything to keep that high as possible. As for why he pranking, he wants everyone to look at him." Third Hokage said.

(End of flashback)

"Die, Fox!" Mizuki said as throw his giant Shuriken at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Laura said as she throw herself over Naruto before Rexy and Joy join in.

But Iruka cover them all and took the hit on his back.

"Why... everyone?" Naruto asked, not understand why everyone saved him.

"Because you and I are the same. When I lost my parents, no one even notices. They're all too busy. I become a class clown in order for everyone to look at me. I know that how you feel, Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could have been there more. I let you down and I'm sorry." Iruka said in tears.

"And I already told you when we first met, no one should be alone. And I never said it but you actually saved me. When I escaped the Backlander 2.0, I thought I'll going to be alone for life till I met you. Seeing through your eyes remind me of Grandpa, Max, Zoe and Rex. No matter, you're my little brother and I always love you." Laura said with a motherly smile.

Mizuki laugh, "Yeah right! They just saying that cause they want to take the scroll from you!"

Can't take this confusion any more, Naruto took off! Rexy run after Naruto.

"Naruto!" Laura said.

Joy pull the giant Shuriken and amazingly, break it in half, "Go after young Naruto. I hold that jerk off."

Laura and Iruka nodded before they went off. Laura pull out her tracking device but...

"That Chakra burst must have damaged the tracker!" Laura said in worry.

(Meanwhile)

"You have been using Naruto for evil and now you're going to pay!" Joy said as she charge at Mizuki.

Mizuki duck under Joy's punch which smash the tree to bits, before he made hand signs.

"Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!" Mizuki said.

Mizuki release a giant fireball at the maid, causing an explosion and send her flying into the sky.

"And now for the brat and the scroll." Mizuki said before went off.

(Meanwhile)

Third Hokage in his battle suite, and three Jonins, two men and one woman, are still looking for Naruto. Suddenly, Joy from the sky, land on the woman.

"Kurenai, Are you alright?!" A black hair breaded man asked.

"I'm fine, Asuma." Long black hair woman; Kurenai said, only her eyes widen when she notices Joy's head on her hands... "AAAAHHHHH!"

"Excuse me, may I have my head?" Joy's head asked, causing Kurenai to drop it and Joy's damaged body pick it up.

"Now that was crazy." A sliver hair man; Kakashi said.

"Sorry you have to see that." Joy said as she put her head back on.

"What are you, some kind of puppet?!" Kurenai asked.

"Nope. Android. Big different." Joy said as she repairing herself.

"Joy, where's Naruto." Third Hokage asked.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto runs as fast as he can when Iruka arrive, "Naruto, Mizuki is after you! Give me the scroll."

Suddenly, Naruto ram his shoulder right on Iruka's guts. Ouch... Then Naruto sit back against the tree.

Iruka got up and look at Naruto in shock, How did you know..." Iruka puff in smoke and shows he's Mizuki in transformation, "that it's me and not Iruka?"

Naruto smile puff of smoke, showing... "Cause I'm Iruka."

(Meanwhile)

Laura run through the forest, "Naruto!"

Just then Rexy come out of the bush.

"Rexy, where's Naruto?" Laura asked.

Rexy show his sad look on Laura, telling her he doesn't know where Naruto went.

Laura's worry is getting worst before suddenly, she had a plan as she see a piece of Naruto's clothes. She pick it up and hold it near Rexy.

"Here, Rexy. Take a sniff." Laura said.

Rexy sniff at the cloth before he sniff around, got the scent before went off.

"Good boy, Rexy. Take me to him." Laura said as she follow Naruto's Dino friend.

(Meanwhile)

"I can believe Mizuki did that!" Kurenai said after Joy explain what happen.

"Well, he did. Betraying the village just like that." Kakashi said.

"Not that, you idiot. I mean what he just said to Naruto." Kurenai said.

"Don't tell me you care for that muderer." Kakashi said, earning many glares.

"Naruto is not a muderer, but it's warden." Asuma said.

"And right now, he's in trouble and I must save him." Joy said as she screw her right arm back on before went off FAST.

"Hey! Wait up!" Asuma said before he, his father and Kurenai went after Joy.

Kakashi just stare at them before went off to get the ANBU.

(Meanwhile)

"Iruka, why are you protecting the Demon!? He killed your parents and nearly destroy the village. Now, he'll take his anger on the village. That's what all demons are!" Mizuki said.

"...You're right." Iruka said.

Naruto who's behind the nearby tree, heard that and was sad and shock. Iruka, the teacher Naruto look up to, really like everyone from the village, hating him!

"That is how BEASTS are. But that's not who Naruto is. Naruto works hard and never give up. Sure he mess up sometimes and everyone jumps on him. But it will make him stronger. So, you're wrong. He's not the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki from the Hidden Leaf Village!" Iruka said.

Naruto was in tears.

Mizuki was not too happy about it, "I was going to save you for later, but I think I change my mind." Mizuki pull his weapon out, ready to finish him off.

Only to be kick away by Naruto.

"If you hurt Iruka Sensei, I'll kill you." Naruto said.

Mizuki laugh, "I would like to see you try, Demon!"

Suddenly Joy arrive and stand between Naruto and Mizuki

"You again? Guess I should finish you off first." Mizuki said before he release a giant fireball...

But Joy grab Naruto and Iruka and jump over the flame.

"Cool!" Naruto said.

"You can't get me with that twice." Joy said.

Just then, Laura, Rexy, Third Hokage, Asuma and Kurenai arrive.

"Mizuki, surrender! There's no escape." Third Hokage said.

"We'll see about that." Mizuki said with an evil smile.

But before anyone could do anything...

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

With a big puff of smoke, many and many Narutos appear around Mizuki, surprising everyone around.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu is a B Rake forbidden Jutsu and he mastered it and summon so many. He's like you, Kushina Sensei.' Kurenai thought.

Naruto and his clones then began to beat up Mizuki. A while later, Naruto stand near beaten Mizuki and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry. I guess I got a bit carry away. Are you alright, Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Iruka said with the smile, "Naruto, close your eyes for the minute."

A few minutes later...

"Ok, Naruto, you can open your eyes." Iruka said.

Naruto open his eyes to see smiling Iruka without his headband. Naruto turn to see everyone smile proudly.

"Congratulations. You've graduated." Iruka said.

Naruto was surprise. He's actually a Ninja. He suddenly jump and hug Laura and Joy who happy to hug back and Rexy jump and land on his head.

Kurenai made her way towards the group while untie her headband, "And one for Rexy for always stand by Naruto's side as well as tracking him." Kurenai tie the headband around Rexy's neck.

Naruto lift Rexy to have a good look, "You look great with that, buddy. I wonder what you would look like with that on in your..." Naruto sudden stop before he could spill the beans.

"It's alright. They have to know sooner or later." Laura said before adding, "Besides, I do want to see what happen if you turn Rexy into a card or full size."

"Card?" Asuma asked.

"Full size?" Kurenai asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Iruka asked as Joy support him.

"To make the long story short, I'm actually from the future while Rexy is from the past, 65 million years in the past." Laura said, shocking everyone but Naruto, Joy and the Third Hokage.

"You mean... Rexy is some kind a creature from the past?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes. We call them Dinosaurs and Rexy is known as Tyrannosaurus Rex or T-Rex for short. In my time, Dr Ancient built the Time Machine and we all went back to the time of the Dinosaurs turn rescue them by turned them into cards. My grandpa went bad cause he want to be the Dinosaur King. His team; Alpha Gang, had a beetle with the D-Team first. Then they work together against the space pirates. Then we were able to go home with the pirate's ship as our ship is destroyed. Through 10 years, Grandpa restore the stones and Dr Ancient built new ship. But Seth double cross us for third time and sent them away but his fight with Helga, Grandpa's maid and Jonathan, Dr Ancient's butler, has completely destroy the engine while I escape before I met Naruto and here we are." Laura said.

Asuma pick up Rexy, "And you saying this small creature once rule Earth?"

"Well, actually Rexy in full size, is a lot bigger than what he is now." Laura said with Naruto and Rexy nodded.

"Really?! How?! What's Jutsu?!" Three ninjas asked.

"Simple, you mess around with a rock and Rexy gets bigger." Naruto said before earn confuse from the ninjas.

"He means the Fire Stone." Laura said as she pull the stone out of the pocket.

Asuma took the stone and look at it for the while before he turned the knob. "Nothing's happening." He declared. "Are you sure that's what did it?"

"Let me try." Naruto said as he grabbed the stone from Asuma and began to turn the knob.

Soon Rexy turned back into his card and into Naruto's hand. He swiped it across the knob and soon, after a bright light, Rexy reappeared in his true form with the giant headband around his neck.

"Aah!" Everyone screamed in both excitement and horror.

Laura's eyes widen with wonder, "AMAZING! The headband went to the card with Rexy and got bigger as Rexy has! A great discovery!"

(Meanwhile)

A greyish white dinosaur with reddish orange eyes, walks around the room.

Its look like Rexy, only it had long arms with three claws and a thump like claws.

Watching the strange dinosaur from the view, is Seth who laugh, "I done it! I created new dinosaur! Few more hybrid dinosaurs and we'll begin the Dinosaur evolution in this time."

Suddenly, the computer starts beeping before show a map and a blinking light.

"Ah. A dinosaur has appeared around here.

Then suddenly, the blinking light disappear.

"What?! I need to find it's location." Seth said as he typing the computer before the screen zoom in on the place where the light was, "Hidden Leaf Village, ah? Ultra Gang, come! There was a dinosaur somewhere here."

Soon, six people, three adults; two men and one woman, and three kids; two boys and one girl.

"Yes, master." First man said.

"Ultra Gang reporting for duty." Ultra Gang said.

"Good luck. Take Alpha with you." Seth said with an evil smile.

"Yes, Master." Ultra Gang said before set off.

(Meanwhile)

After have Joy put Naruto to bed, Laura begin to work on the device she was working on. Then she turn towards the glass tube with a single card is.

"I know Seth will attack sooner or later. When he does, We'll be ready." Laura said.

(And here we are! Naruto has become a Ninja with Rexy as the first Ninja Dino.

The votes are:

6 for Dino Bracer

3 for Dino Holder and Alpha Scanner

and 1 for DinoShot

Many thanks for your votes.

Now then, Naruto not only will he see enemy ninjas, but a new threat; the Ultra Gang with hybrid dino. What will happen? Will Naruto and Rexy go through? Stay tune to find out! See you all soon!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto the Dinosaur King

Chapter 3

Naruto, Rexy and Joy are in the Hokage Office with the Third Hokage who look at Naruto's profile with his picture on it. But the problem, Naruto had painted his face made him look like a clown!

"Pretty cool, right? It took me a while to come with something." Naruto said.

"Take it again." Third said.

"What?!" Naruto asked in surprise.

"We can't accept this photo. This profile is for you being Ninja and you made yourself look like a clown. You can hardly tell who's it is in that photo." Third Hokage said.

"Well, fine! How was I suppose to know all about this?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, Third Hokage and Naruto sense while Rexy sniff something from the door.

The door sudden bust open, "Old man, I challenge you!" A boy younger than Naruto, with dark brown hair and black eyes, charge in, "Today is the day I defeat you and become Hokage!" As the child rush in, he suddenly trip on his feet.

'My grandson. Another headache.' Third Hokage thought.

"Who's the kid?" Naruto asked.

"Got me." Joy said with Rexy nodded.

The child sit up and rub his head, "Something tripped me."

Just then, a ninja, Jonin judging by his jacket, arrive, "Honourable Grandson, are you alright?! ...And there's nothing around to trip you. The ground is flat."

"What was the yelling?" Asuma asked as he and Kurenai arrive, "Oh, just my nephew; Konohamaru."

The Jonin then notices Naruto.

'The Nine-Tailed Fox. Of course, the worst kind of troublemaker.' The Jonin through with a glare.

Konohamaru then turn to Naruto, "It was you! You've tripped me!"

Joy in angry, suddenly grab Konohamaru by the ear, "It's not very nice to accuse someone without proof. You've tripped on your own feet."

"Get your hands off him! He's the Honourable Grandson of the Honourable Third Hokage!" The Jonin said.

"I wasn't asking, was I?" Joy asked with a glare, causing the Jonin move back a bit, "Since you haven't teach this naughty kid some manners, I'll deal with you first." With that, Joy release Third's grandson before slowly head towards Jonin while popping her fist.

Konohamaru after rub his sore eye, notices Rexy, "Hey, what's that thing?"

"Rexy is my dog." Naruto said/lied.

"Dog? I've seen dogs and that looks nothing like them. As the Grandson of the Third Hokage..."

"I don't care if you his grandmother! Believe it!" Naruto said, wack the child on the head.

'This guy is different.' Konohamaru thought.

'I know Naruto would do that." Asuma said.

(Meanwhile)

A flying machine flies through the sky. Inside the ship, the Ultra Gang with chibi dino; Alpha.

First one is midnight black curly hair with ponytail and green eyes girl with two red stripes on each cheeks. She wears grey shirt with large 'U' on it, black vest coat, black shorts under grey skirts and grey shoes. Her name is Mandy.

Second one is a crimson red smooth hair and sliver eyes boy with eyepatch on his left eye. He wears white shirt, red hoodie jumper with 'U' on the right side of the chest, black shorts and red boots. His name is Tex.

Third one is a ocean blue spiky pineapple style hair and red eyes boy who is a bit taller than other boy. He wears black shirt, purple jacket with a large 'U' on the back, sliver pants and black shoes. His name is Gaston.

Fourth one is sliver long hair and golden eyes woman. She wears green bodysuit, brown cape with large 'U' and pink high heel shoes. Her name is Morgana.

Fifth one is voilet hair and brown eyes tall and thin man. He wears crimson shades, blue shirt, brown pants, long black coat with large 'U' on the front and blue boots. His name is Zedd.

And last one is blond hair and voilet eyes short and chubby man. He wears red and blue shirt with 'U' on the left side of the chest, green shorts and red boots. His name is Gus.

"We're about few hours." Zedd said.

"Good. The sooner we get that dinosaur, the sooner we can see the Dinosaur evolution the Master planned." Morgana said.

(Meanwhile)

Konohamaru is with his beaten up teacher; Ebisu as his grandfather having a chat with his uncle Asuma and Kurenai.

"Now, if you want to be Hokage, you must never pick a fight like that, even though that boy deserve it." Ebisu turn away from Konohamaru, "He's beneath you. I'm far above than all. I'm never wrong which means I'm always right."

"Konohamaru left a while ago." Asuma said.

Ebisu turn to Konohamaru, only to see that he IS gone!

"Where'd he go now?!" Ebisu asked.

"I think he follow Naruto and Joy but I have no idea where they're going." Third Hokage said.

"He's with Naruto?! This is disaster!" Ebisu said before run out, "HONOURABLE GRANDSON!"

Asuma sigh, "I'll follow him to make sure he won't do something he will regret." Then he disappear with a proof of smoke.

"How did Ebisu become Ninja?" Kurenai asked.

"Your guess is good as mine." Third Hokage said before add, "My grandson sure is something. That was 20th sneak attack today."

"And if he starts hang around with Naruto, things may go worst." Kurenai said.

"Naruto wouldn't teach something bad. Would he?" Third asked before Kurenai give him 'What-do-you-think' look, "Fair point. Now then, since you here, why do we talk about your team early?"

"I had two in mind." Kurenai said with a smile.

Third Hokage smile as well.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Rexy wondering around as Joy went shopping. They've sense and they turn to see Konohamaru try to hide behind the cloth but not a pretty good as it badly cover his head and hair.

"That's not good disguise, you know." Naruto said.

Konohamaru lower the cloth, "Just what I expect from my rival?"

Watching them from the roof, is Asuma with a growing smile.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to teach me or at least, tell me where to find one of this creature?" Konohamaru asked while point at Rexy.

"I just found him. And I think I can teach you what Asuma and Kurenai taught me while babysit me." Naruto said.

(Meanwhile)

Ebisu is on the roof, looking for Honourable Grandson.

"What is that brat's evil plan? I'm a Jonin, the highest rake. And a great teacher to the future Hokage." Ebisu said.

(Meanwhile)

Laura typing the computer while machine arms and hands move small items around, "Almost finish." Then Laura went to the computer near the glass tube with a single card inside, and typing.

Just then, Third Hokage and Kurenai enter the lab.

"Sorry to disturb you." Third said.

"It's fine. I nearly done." Laura said before turn to her guests, "So, what is it? Did Naruto prank again?"

"No. At least yet. Kurenai is here to see one of her students' place and family." Third said.

"I see." Laura said with a smile.

Kurenai then notices the blueprints on the desk, "You've been busy."

"Yeah. Best be prepare for the worst." Laura said.

(Meanwhile)

The Ultra Gang arrive the forest.

"We're near the location." Gaston said.

"Then, let's land this thing." Mandy said.

"Right away, Ma'am." Gus said.

So the ship lower, RIGHT TO THE TREES!

"I didn't mean 'now', you idiot!" Mandy said as their ship crash in the forest.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Konohamaru are having a drink within the forest while Rexy drink a bowl of water.

"Can I ask you something, why do you need to attack your grandfather?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru lower his head, "My grandfather named me Konohamaru. Named after the village. So, it should be easily to remember. But no one ever call me that. It always 'Honourable Grandson' this and 'Honourable Grandson' that. When everyone see me, I'm the Honourable Grandson of Lord Third Hokage. No one ever say my real name. That I must become Hokage. So everyone will know the real me."

"There's more to become Hokage than taking out the past one. To be the Hokage, you have to be the greatest of all Ninjas. You need to work hard and prove to everyone. And it won't be easily. There's no shortcuts. Also..." Naruto turn towards Konohamaru with a smile, "You have to beat me to it."

Konohamaru is surprise before he smile back.

"I found you!" A man's voice said.

Everyone turn to see Ebisu on the branch.

Ebisu then glare at Naruto, 'The Nine-Tailed Fox.'

'That icy stare. They all look at me like that!' Naruto thought as his dino partner snarl at Ebisu.

Ebisu jump off the branch, "Now then, Honourable Grandson. Let's go. You need to get away from that boy. He's dangerous."

Suddenly, Asuma appear between Naruto, Konohamaru and Ebisu, "Now, now, Ebisu. Can you see Naruto and Konohamaru are having heart to heart talk."

"Asuma, that... BOY is too dangerous to be with Honourable Grandson. We need to do something before he does something worst." Ebisu said.

Suddenly, Rexy sniff something before turn around and snarling.

"What is it, Rexy?" Naruto asked before he heard something from the forest.

Somewhere in the forest, a creature smash through the trees.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Asuma asked.

"I think something is coming from the forest." Naruto said as he point at the forest behind him and others.

Suddenly, the trees explosion when a dinosaur; Alpha smash through while roaring.

"What the...?" Asuma asked in shock.

Meanwhile, the Ultra Gang are hanging on the big tree they've crashed.

"That was a bump crash." Gaston said.

"Where's Alpha?" Morgana asked while look around.

"I think she went ahead." Zedd said.

"Guys, I'm afraid of highs!" Gus said as he hold the branch the gang on while shaking in fear...

Which shakes the branch as well.

"Gus, stop shaking the branch or it will snap..." Mandy pause as the branch break and she and others starts to fall as she finish, 'OOOOFFFFFFFFFF!" Back with Naruto and others, Alpha roar.

"Wh... what is that thing?!" Konohamaru asked as he hide behind his uncle.

"Some kind of giant lizard." Ebisu said.

'It nearly look like Rexy but different. I get a feeling it's not naturally.' Naruto thought.

Ebisu got in front of the others, "Don't worry, Honourable Grandson. I'll handle this creature." Then he throw a Kunai.

But it bounce off of Alpha who roar before swing her arm at Ebisu, sending him to the tree, knock him out.

"Great. Our hero." Naruto muttered with Konohamaru and Rexy agree.

"Never mind that. Make a run for it!" Asuma said as he lead the kids and small dino away with Alpha right at their tail.

A while later, Naruto and others arrive at the village with Alpha right on them. As they run through the gate, Third Hokage, Kurenai and Laura having a walk together, saw them and the white dino as she smash through the gate.

"What in the world?!" Third asked before turn to Dr Laura.

"Not the dinosaur I know. Might be new dinosaur discovery but somehow, I don't think so." Laura whispered to the Hokage.

Alpha roaring while villagers run away in fear.

"What is that thing?!"

"Some kind of lizard monster!"

"I want my mummy!"

Suddenly, Alpha halt! The shadow slowly covering Alpha.

"Shadow Paralysis Jutsu, success." Shikamaru's dad; Shikaku Nara said as his shadow connect to Alpha's.

Suddenly, Alpha overpower Shikaku and break free from his shadow.

"Or not." Head of the Nara Clan said.

Everyone run for their life but Hinata's younger sister; Hanabi, trip and the timber post fall on her ankle, got her stuck.

Hanabi try to free herself as Alpha coming closer, "Help! I'm stuck!"

Hearing her sister's call, Hinata turn to see Hanabi stuck and Alpha move in closer, Hanabi!"

Hinata rush over towards Hanabi and try to lift the post as the white dino advance towards them.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Suddenly, many and many Narutos appear around Alpha.

"I don't know what you are, but you about to have your tail bone kick by Naruto Uzumaki, the soon-to-be new Hokage!" Real Naruto said.

With that, Narutos pile on Alpha but after few seconds, Alpha push them off and Naruto's clones disappear with poof of smoke while real Naruto slam on the wall before Rexy check on him.

Many Ninjas try to fight off Alpha, but her skin is too tough. She manage to swing her arms or tail at the Ninjas as she still heading towards Hyuga Sisters slowly.

Naruto slowly got up while watching his friend and her sister in trouble. What else can Naruto who started as the Ninja, do?

"Naruto!" Naruto turn to see Laura from the running crowd, pull couple of items out of her pocket, "Here, use these!" Laura throw the items to Naruto before he look at them.

The items are red and black devices with some orange parts.

First item features a screen with buttons and the Fire Symbol, has a strap for the wrist and a slot along the right side.

Second item is little more than a rectangular carrying case.

"What are these, Sis?" Naruto asked.

"They're designed to use the energy from your Stone and make it easily to use. Use it to make Rexy big and have him take out that freako. Here, read the manual!" Laura said as she pull out a really large book from her little pocket, don't ask how, and throw it near Naruto.

Naruto's eyes at the size of the book before turn to see Alpha nearing Hinata and Hanabi, "I don't have time to read it now!" Naruto began pushing buttons.

Alpha now stand over Hyuga sisters as Hinata went in front of Hanabi.

After few pushing the buttons, Rexy turned back into his card and into Naruto's hand, "Here goes nothing!" Naruto called out as he slashed the card on the slot. In some short of other dimension fire began to come out of the slot as the screen showed a image of a fire. Soon the Ninja Dinosaur began to transform.

Rexy stands on the ground for his transformation. Soon the ground underneath him erupted. First his legs grew with fire, then his tail, and finally his large mouth with a fiery flash to his eyes. The Tyrannosaurus also spun around and roared to signal his finished transformation.

Alpha lower her head with her jaws wide open to eat her preys but got whack away to the building far from the Hyuga sisters, by Rexy's tail. Rexy then lift the post and toss it away, freeing Hanabi.

The villagers shock as another creature came out of nowhere.

"Another lizard monster?!"

"Where did they come from?"

"And what's happening to the colours of the world?!"

After hearing that question, looked around as the world's color changed. Everything looked like it was painted on.

"What's going on?" Third asked.

"That's what happen when the Dinosaurs that turn into cards, starts battling." Laura said.

"Amazing..." It was all the old Hokage could say.

Meanwhile, the Ultra Gang are running to catch up with Alpha when they see the world change.

"It's a battle field!" Tex said.

Back in the battle, Alpha got up and turn to glare at her opponent before let out her roar.

Hinata lead her sister away from the coming battle before they with everyone, watching.

Rexy roar before he charge at Alpha and ram her hard. Alpha respond by grab Rexy with her long, strong arms and with her strength, flip him onto his side. She then went to his stomach and began to push him across the ground before ramming him into the building.

"Rexy!" Naruto said.

"This is bad. That thing is bigger and stronger than poor Rexy." Asuma said as he, Third Hokage and Kurenai join Naruto.

"What'd we do?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto stare at the battle, worrying for his first best friend and Ninja partner as Rexy is being ram again and again by Alpha. Soon the screen on Naruto's device began blinking red.

"There must be something I can do..." Naruto said as his tighten his fists on the devices...

Which the second device's top open up to reveal a single card. Naruto pull out the card to have a look. It's like Rexy's card, but has yellow outline instead grey.

"It's a Move Card." Laura said as she arrive near Naruto, "Under the researches of my Grandpa, I manage to created one a while ago. Now might be the good time to use it."

Having no better ideas, Naruto swiped the card, praying it would work.

Soon enough, Rexy began to glow, causing the attacker to back off. Rexy got back up with his newfound strength and began to attack in the most amazing way possible.

Fire began to form around Rexy's mouth as he began to wave his head around. Alpha stood ready for whatever attack came her way. What she didn't expect was the fire to erupt directly beneath her, sending her flying.

Everyone could only watch the spectacles in amazement, this was something beyond the imagination. The attacker landed near the gate she came in. Alpha struggled to get up, but soon she glow red and turned back into her card. Soon the color began to return to normal. Rexy growl as he soon felt weak. He eventually collapsed and returned to his card as well.

"I got you!" Naruto said as he got Rexy's card.

"Think he's alright?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto swiped the card the opposite way and Rexy came back out in his chibi form. The tiny T-Rex stumbled around a bit before Naruto caught him in his arms. "You all right, buddy?" Rexy responded by biting and chewing on his hair, "Hey!"

The villagers look around.

"Where're the creatures?"

"I don't know."

"They just disappeared."

"I hope neither of them come back."

While everyone chatting, Third Hokage, Asuma, Laura, Kurenai and Naruto with Rexy still chewing his hair, move away from them as they stare at the gate.

"Look like whatever that creature is, has turned into a card too." Third said.

Just then, Mandy came and grabbed the dinosaur's card, "Who do you think you are. Screwing up our very important mission!" She yelled at Naruto as the rest of the Ultra Gang arrive.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"The Ultra Gang!" Mandy and Morgana said.

"The assistants of the nature's order." Zedd and Gus said.

"The witness of the Dinosaur evolution." Tex and Gaston said.

"The young but pretty Mandy."

"Morgana the beauty."

"Zapping Zedd."

"The tough Tex."

"The smart Gaston."

"Gus, that's me."

"I have no idea what they saying." Asuma said.

Laura narrow her eyes at the Ultra Gang before her eyes widen in shock as a faint image of her friends next to the Ultra Gang.

"They look like the D-Team and Alpha Gang!" Laura said.

"Friends of yours?" Kurenai asked.

"Sort of... I bet those guys have created by Seth." Laura said before she turn to the attackers, "What is Seth up to?! And did he create that monster as well?!"

"How dare you speak about the Master like that?! Anyway, that's for us to know and you to find out." Mandy said before she glare at Naruto, "But mess with us again, you will find out!"

Then the Ultra Gang make their exit, "See ya!"

Naruto and others stare at the so-call attackers in confuse.

"She sure is a bit weird." Third said.

"Who, the little baby?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, Mandy return, "Excuse me?! Did I just hear you calling me 'little baby'?! I'm not little and I'm not a Baby!" Before the other Ultra Gang arrive, grab Mandy and carry her away.

Seeing the threats are gone, Naruto turn to his sister, "So Laura, what are these?"

Laura took the first item, "This is the Dino Bracer." Laura strapped the Dino Bracer to Naruto's left wrist before took second item, "And this is the Dino Gadget which we need to get you a belt to stap it on."

Just then, ANBU with Cat mask arrive, "Lord Hokage."

"Damage report?" Third asked.

"Not as bad as we thought. Only few building smashed along with the gate." Cat said.

Third Hokage nods, "Double the guards. And let the councils about the meeting tomorrow."

"At once." Cat said before she disappear.

Then, Laura notices something nearby. She went to pick it up, "A tooth of that dinosaur."

"Good find, Dr Laura. See what you can find about that creature." Third Hokage said.

Laura nods. Naruto and Rexy stare through the damaged gate, getting a feeling they have not seen the last of the Ultra Gang...

The battle of Dinosaurs as began.

(And done! Now the battle for the Dinosaurs has started. Will Naruto and Rexy stop the Ultra Gang and save the lost Dinosaurs by themselves or with some help? Stay tune to find out! Now then, here are the real ones/clones list.

Tex; Max's clone.

Mandy; Zoe's clone.

Gaston; Rex's clone

Morgana; Ursula's clone

Zedd; Zander's clone

And finally, Gus; Ed's clone.

Just to let you know, I don't own Alpha's dinosaur design, it belong to the creator of the Jurassic World. The other five will be my designs unless they already been made.

On next chapter, Naruto meet his team mates, they go through the test and two Stones have found. Till then, see you all soon!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto the Dinosaur King

Chapter 4

Naruto is having a great breakfast made by Joy. It's been a week since the Ultra Gang's Alpha attacked the village and Rexy stop her.

"Today is the day, buddy." Naruto said to his partner who's eating from his dog bowl.

(Meanwhile)

Hurizen is reading an orange book. Things getting ruff since the white dinosaur attacked.

(Flashback; Day after Alpha's attack)

"What was those monsters?!"

"Where did they come from?!"

"We need to do something before any more comes!"

There's lot of yelling and shouting since the start of the meeting and went on for the while till...

"SILENCE!" Third Hokage yelled.

Soon after that, everyone quiet and look at their leader.

"That's better. Now then, damage report?" Hurizen asked.

Hinata's father and the Head of the Hyuga Clan; Hiashi stand up, "Most of the building got smashed along with the gate." Before sit back down.

Shikaku stand up, "I already had double the guards while the buildings and the gate are rebuild." Before sit back down as well.

"Perfect." Hurizen said.

But then, Hurizen's rival; Danzo Shimura stand up, "Hurizen, we need to find these Great Lizards. Imagine the power of those creatures."

"Where may I ask, will you find them?" Hurizen asked.

"Lord Hokage's right. We don't know where those creatures came from. They sudden show up out of no where and then after their battle, they've disappeared." Kiba's mum and the Head of the Inuzuka Clan; Tsume Inuzuka said.

"It's obviously some kind of Summoning Jutsu. We find that summoner, we'll find the Great Lizards." Danzo said.

"We don't know that." Hurizen said.

"I agree with Lord Hokage. There's no prove that those giant lizards are summoning animals." Shikaku said.

"Plus, the white one nearly eat my daughters." Hiashi said.

"I saw the red one wearing our Leaf headband. So, it must be from our ninjas." Danzo said.

"That doesn't mean it's on our side." Sakura's mother; Mebuki Haruno said.

"Master Jiraiya's toads doesn't have our headbands and they're on our side." Shikaku said.

"So is Lady Tsunade's Slugs." Tsume said.

(End of flashback)

After a long 'talking', Hurizen call off the meeting so they can focus on rebuilding. Then day after the meeting...

(Flashback; Day after the meeting)

The Third Hokage was doing the paperwork when there's a knock on the door, "Enter."

The door open and Dr Laura enter with few papers in her hand, "Sorry to bother you Lord Hokage, but I've competed the scan of the dino's tooth and it's some kind of hybrid."

"Hybrid?! Like two different animals breed together?" Hurizen asked.

"Something like that. But I bet it's wasn't bred, more like it was designed. An genetically engineered Dinosaur hybrid. Seth must have collect some DNA from the Dinosaurs when he was on the Space Pirates' ship." Dr Laura said.

"So, what's the DNA in that Dino?" Hurizen asked.

"Well, there's many DNA from Dinosaurs and modern animals to make body parts, shapes or size but the main ones are T-Rex and Velociraptor with the Komodo Dragon on the centre between them. That would explain it's aggressiveness." Dr Laura said before add, "I also manage to found what Seth calls it. Indominus Rex."

"Indominus Rex?" Hurizen asked.

"It might mean 'Untamable King'. I bet this is what Seth believe if the T-Rex had evolve." Dr Laura said.

"Well, Rexy nearly got beaten so there's no surprise." Hurizen said.

"Yeah. But if Seth create more hybrid dinosaurs... Well, this time, Naruto and Rexy got lucky. But next time, who knows." Dr Laura said.

"Then, what can we do?" Hurizen asked.

"Only thing we must do is find other five stones before the Ultra Gang does. With those, at least we'll have a fair advantage." Dr Laura said.

(End of flashback)

Third Hokage sigh before put the book on his desk before turn to look through the window, "The war of the Dinosaurs has begun. I hope Naruto and Rexy are ready for it."

Just then, there's the knock on the door and Hurizen quickly turn and hide his orange book, "Enter."

Soon, the goup of Jonin enter Hurizen's office.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto is in his former classroom with Rexy on his laps. Just then, Shikamaru arrive near Naruto.

"What are you and your strange dog doing here, Naruto? Only ones who passed comes here." Shikamaru said.

Naruto foxy grin while point at his headband, "I passed. See? See?" Then Naruto point at Rexy's, "And so did Rexy."

Shikamaru sigh, "Troublesome' Before put a smile, "You had me worry there."

Just then, the all room is shaking up for the while before...

"FIRST!"

Two girls enter the room with high speed. One light blond long ponytail and one pink hair.

"I was first, Ino." Pink hair girl said blond hair girl.

"What are you talking about, Sakura? I just a toe ahead." Ino said.

Just then, Iruka enter, "ALRIGHT! SETTLE DOWN!"

Soon, the flesh Genins seat in their seat.

"Now then, congratulation for passing. Now, I will announce the Three Man team." Iruka said.

'Three man team? They just slow me down.' Sasuke thought.

'They better put me with my hasband-to-be.' Sakura thought.

"I hope I'll be with Naruto.' Hinata thought.

"Now then, let's start. Team 1..." Iruka starting.

Few teams later...

"Team 7; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..."

"YES! TURE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" Sakura said while Ino moan.

"And Shikamaru Nara."

"NOT THAT LAZY!" Sakura said.

"Team 8, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Choji Akimichi."

Naruto stroke Rexy's head.

'I'm with Naruto? YES!' Hinata thought.

Choji... is munching more crips.

"Team 9 is till on so, we'll be on Team 10; Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame."

"Not the Mutt and Bug boy!" Ino said as Sakura laugh.

"Your Senseis will be here after lunch. Dismiss." Iruka said.

(Moments later)

Naruto and his former classmates are waiting for their Sensei. Just then, Asuma and Kurenai enters.

"Team 10, with me. Team 7, get comfortable as you might be here for sometimes." Asuma said.

"Team 8, with me." Kurenai said.

A while later, Team 8 arrive at the open field and Kurenai seat on the log with the team sit down in front of her.

"Alright, the first thing we need to do is introduce ourselves. Names, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, stuff like that. I will go first. My name is Kurenai Yūhi, I like learning new Genjutsus and working in my garden, I dislike perverts and traitors. My dream is to the best Genjutsu user and a strong Kunoichi. You're next Naruto" Kurenai said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my partner; Rexy. I like all type of ramen, Dr Laura, Joy and my friends. I dislike bullies, waiting for the ramen, someone who think they are better than others. My dream is to be greatest Hokage. Then everyone will treat me like somebody important. And also, my other dream is to save the animals from bad people." Naruto said.

'In other words; save the Dinosaurs from the Ultra Gang.' Kurenai thought before say, "Hinata, your turn."

"Right. My name is Hinata Hyuga. I like my s-sister, my cousin a-a-a-and..." Hinata stare at our blonde hero, "I dislike people who look down on someone and the Bird Cage Seal. My dream is to reunite my clan and... and..." Hinata try to finished while stare at Naruto with red face.

Kurenai smile at Hinata before turn to Choji, "Choji, you're up."

"My name is Choji Akimichi. I like my crisps and all kinds of food. I dislike someone taking my crisps or call me 'fat'. My hobby is to eat as many food as I can. My dream is to own my own restaurant and win in every eating contest." Choji said.

"Ok, that's out of the way. Tomorrow, we'll start your test." Kurenai said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we passed already." Choji asked.

"Sorry, but that test was only to weed out the weakest of the weak. All Jounin's who are assigned a squad must administer an additional test to see who can make the cut." Kurenai said.

"W-what kind of t-test?" Hinata asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Come to Training Ground 16 at 8:00, and be prepared to work hard if you want to keep those headbands," Kurenai said before she disappear with a poof of smoke.

"Right. See you guys tomorrow." Naruto said before he and Rexy went off with others went as well.

(The next day)

Naruto with Rexy, Hinata and Choji arrive at Training Ground 16 where Kurenai is waiting.

"Good, you have arrive on time." Kurenai said as she set an alarm clock on the stump, "This clock is set at noon." Then she hold up two bells, "Your test is to these bells from me. If you couldn't get any bells at noon, you'll go without lunch. You will be tie to those trees over there..." Kurenai said as she point at three large and wide trees, "And watch will I eat your lunch in front of you."

"But there're two bells and only three of us." Hinata said.

"Good eye, Hinata. That's means that ony two will past while the third one will send back to the Academy." Kurenai said, scaring the flesh Genins.

"Now, I want you to come at me with the intent to kill." Kurenai said.

The Genins snap out of their fear and went different ways. Hinata hides in the tree at North while Choji is hiding in the brush at South. As for Naruto...

He's charging at his Sensei with Rexy by his side. Naruto try to land a punch which Kurenai simply block it. Naruto then try to slide kick on Kurenai's ankles but Kurenai flip over and land a hard kick to Naruto's chest, send him flying few feet away.

Kurenai then step aside to dodge Rexy's bite, grab his tail and swing around for the while before release him towards Naruto. Naruto got up only to be hit by flying dino, sending them to the brushes.

"Man. Getting the bells from Kurenai Sensei is not as easy as I thought, buddy." Naruto said.

Rexy growl.

"Let's think about this. Now then, Kurenai is a Jonin and Genjutsu Mistress and older than me... WAIT! Laura told me..." Naruto said.

(Flashback)

Naruto is sitting on the chair in front of the whiteboard where Dr Laura show him about Dinosaurs, "Now, some predators hunt alone like T-Rex or Spinosaurus, But others like Velociraptors or Allosaurus hunt in pack."

"Why do they hunt in pack?" Naruto asked.

"Cause of what they hunt on like Allosaurus on Apatosaurus which is 21m long and a bit taller than Allosaurus or Velociraptors on Saurolophus which is a lot bigger than Raptors." Dr Laura said.

"That sound hard and dangerous for small Raptor." Naruto said.

"Alone, yes. But working together in the pack, they able to bring down huge Dinosaur. Team works is most important to some dinosaurs." Dr Laura said.

(End of flashback)

"That's it! We're meant to work together!" Naruto said before he got up, "Come on, Rexy. We need to find Hinata and Choji."

(Meanwhile)

Hinata and Choji run through the forest.

'I hop Naruto is alright.' Hinata thought.

Suddenly, Hinata trip on something.

"Hinata, you're OK?" Choji asked as he stop to check on hi8s team mate.

"I'm alright. Just tripped on something." Hinata said as she look at what she tripped; a strange looking stone.

Hinata pick up the stone, "I never seem stones like this before and it had what seems to be grass symbol."

Choji see something shine from the burrow and went to check it out. He reach through the burrow, grab it and pull it out. It's another stone.

"I found other stone too. And it look like it has mountain or something." Choji said.

Suddenly, the stones starts glowing with Hinata went green while Choji went purple for the moment before the glow faint.

"W-what was that?!" Hinata asked in surprise.

"Your guesses is as good as mine." Choji said before add, "We better get out of here. With those glows, Kurenai Sensei will be able to find us."

Hinata nodded as she and Choji put the stones in their pocket before went away.

Suddenly, Kurenai appear in front of them, "Going someway?"

Then... a girly scream was heard through the forest.

"That was Choji! I remember hearing that when you and Akamaru stole and ate his meat lunch, Rexy. It's coming from that way, buddy." Naruto said as he and Rexy run towards where the scream come from.

Meanwhile, Kurenai made few hand signs before disappear as leaves blow around Hinata and Choji.

Hinata blink her eyes few times before look around, seeing Choji is not with her.

"Choji?" Hinata asked.

Then Hinata heard something behind her before she turn around to see Naruto running from Alpha.

"Naruto!" Hinata said.

Then Alpha grab and EAT Naruto!

"NAAAARRRRRUUUUTOOOOOOOO!" Hinata yelled in shock before fainting.

But she's in Genjutsu along with Choji as Kurenai from the branch of the tree.

"Maybe I should be more careful on Hinata when it comes to Naruto. But she has to learn eventually." Kurenai said before went off.

Just then, Naruto and Rexy arrive and check on their team mates.

"Genjutsu. I haven't learn how to dispell Genjutsu! So, What are we going to do?" Naruto asked as he try to remember the Genjutsu lesson.

Suddenly, Rexy grab one of Hinata's hair strands and pull hard while chew, causing Hinata to snap out of Genjutsu.

"OW! Rexy, let go my hair!" Hinata said as she pull her strand back.

Rexy let go before went towards Choji and bite on Choji's leg hard.

"YEOW! Hey, what's a big idea?!" Choji asked after he snap out of Genjutsu as well.

"Nice one, Rexy." Naruto said before he turn to his team mates, "I figure it out. we mean to working together."

"Really?! You're sure?" Choji asked.

"While looking for you, I've been thanking about why we were put together in the Three Men team if one of us get send back to the Academy?" Naruto asked.

Hinata and Choji thought about it for the moment before their eyes widen.

"You're right! We're not meant to get the bells..." Choji started.

"We're meant to work together as a team." Hinata finished.

"Right! So... Any ideas?" Naruto asked.

(A while later)

Kurenai is standing in the clear field, checking her watch, "Two hours left."

Suddenly, Naruto and his clones arrive out of no where and charge towards his Sensei.

"Really?" Kurenai asked as she dodge and block Narutos' attack, "You need to do better than that."

Suddenly, Kurenai sense something and jump away to dodge Hinata's Gentle Fist.

"Nice try." Kurenai said before a giant pair of hands grab her, "What?!"

"Gotcha!" Choji said.

Just then, a jingling sound was heard and everyone turn to see Rexy with the bells in his mouth.

"Well, you got the bells. But which one will have them?" Kurenai asked as Choji release her before his arms return to normal size.

"No one. We've figured what this test is all about." Naruto said.

"It's not about the bells." Choji said.

"It's about our team work." Hinata said.

Rexy nodded, causing the bells is jingle even more.

Kurenai stare hard on Team 8 for the few moments before she smile, "Well done. You're correct. This is all about your team work. And you're pass. Congratulate."

"Alright!" Naruto said while hugging Hinata, causing her to blush.

Kurenai smile at that display before she remember something, "By the way Choji and Hinata, what was that glow before I found you?"

"Well... It happened when we found these strange stones." Hinata said as she and Choji hold out their Stones.

Kurenai and Naruto was surprise and shock before Naruto push the button on his Dino Bracer, "Laura, you'll not beileve what happen during the test..."

(Meanwhile)

In the Hidden Cloud Village, an 26 years old woman with blue eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair cut in an asymmetrical bob style, wearing a very low-cut outfit which displays her large cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle and also carries a tanto strapped horizontally to her lower back, was walking through the hallway while looking at the paperworks, not feeling happy.

"Un cool, Un cool, UN COOL! These were suppose to be 'strong' ninjas? They couldn't last one minute outside of the village." Woman said before she bust through the door, "Ay, you failed. Not only did you fail to get the cool Byakugan, you fail to give us strong ninjas. We'll be know as the 'laughing stock' because of you. You... un cool IDIOT!"

Gotting up from is seat, is a large muscular build, blond hair combed back, a small moustache and goatee man wearing a white haori without a shirt underneath and occasionally the traditional Raikage hat. His name is Ay; the Fourth Railkage.

"I beg your pardon. What did you call me?" Ay asked.

"You heard me. You are idiot and un cool Raikage. And I am taking over." Woman said before she pull out her tanto and went on fighting stand, "I Samui, hereby challenge you to battle, Ay. The winner shall rule the village and the loser shall be terminate."

Suddenly, Fourth Raikage disappear and reappear behind Samui, "Samui, you're brave. Fool, but brave."

"Do you accept my challenge?" Samui asked as she turn to see him.

Ay laugh, "My dear, there's more to be Raikage than simple courage. There's strength and smartness to go with it." Then Railkage turn aroud, "Don't you agree..." Before move away, revealing a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, black eyes that usually look bored, and shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye and wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi, who just created a halo of bright energy spreads around his hands, "Darui?"

Samui's eyes widen as the energy encircles Darui's hand and from that, the beam are shot out towards her, sending her fly through the windows and far away from the village.

"Loser." Ay said with a chuckle.

(And done. Now that Hinata and Choji found the Grass and Earth stone, all they need are the matching dinosaurs. What dinosaurs will that be? I know but not telling. Anyway, that's three Stones down and Three Stones plus Centre Stone to go. Will Naruto and his friends find them before they fall to the wrong hands? Stay tune to find out. Till then, see you all soon!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto the Dinosaur King

Chapter 5

"Why are we doing this?" Naruto asked.

Team 8 are doing... Painting the fences. Even Rexy is painting with the paintbrush tied to his tail.

"For the last time Naruto, You and others have left Academy for a week and untill I say otherwise, we'll be taking D Rank missions." Kurenai said.

"But those should be for civilians not Ninjas." Naruto said.

As they watch teacher and student arguing, Hinata and Choji look at their own Dino Bracer; Green one with the Grass Symbol for Hinata and Purple one with Earth Symbol for Choji.

After Naruto told his sister figure about his team mates found Earth Stone and Grass Stone, Team 8 meet up in Dr Laura's lab where Laura explain about stones and dinosaurs. Naruto then summoned Rexy in full size. At first, Hinata and Choji were a bit frighten, but Hinata remember that Rexy saved her and Hanabi's life and with that, she's thankful by patting on Rexy's nose.

Hinata and Choji promised they'll keep the dinosaurs part a secret and help Naruto with their stones.

The only thing they need, is their own dino partner.

"Do you think we'll find our matching dinosaur?" Choji asked to Hinata.

"I believe so. Dr Laura said the dinosaurs cards got scattered all over the world when she escaped." Hinata said before add, "I hope I get a cute one."

"I'm so you will. Then you will make a cute pair." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata's face went red, 'He... he called... called me CUTE!' Then she faints.

Kurenai and Choji try to hold their laugh as Naruto look at downed Hinata before turn towards others, "Was it something I said?"

That did it! Kurenai and Choji throw back to the ground and laugh hard.

"What? What's so funny?" Naruto asked before turn towards his partner, "What's up with everybody?"

Rexy shrugged his shoulders.

(A while later)

Team 8 are in the Thrid Hokage's office.

"Well done, Team 8. Here's your payment." Hiruzen said as he hand some money towards Team 8.

As he got his money, Naruto stare out the window with worry look.

"Something troubles you, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked even though he know what's wrong.

"Well... it's been nearly a week since the Ultra Gang attacked and I starting to get worry." Naruto said.

Hiruzen nodded, "I understand. They could be up to no good for all we know."

(Meanwhile)

At the Ultra Gang's hideout, The Ultra Gang shot out the two hybrid Dinosaurs inside each cage, with electric bo staffs.

"Stay there!" Tex said as he jab his staff at one of the Dinosaur who bite the end of the staff off, "Oh man."

Watching them, is Seth smiling proudly, "Everything is working well."

Mandy jabbing her staff few times, "Down! Down! Down! You crazy dino!" Then suddenly, two long fingers arm reach out and grab Mandy's shirt before pull her in the cage and then the cage jump, hop and shake like crazy as hissing roar and girl scream was hear from it.

Then Mandy was throw out of the cage before slam on the creature that just enter the room, leaving her kicking legs out as she muffling.

It's the blob like creature with human-like structure. It was a bright pink with gray plates on Its arms along with matching colored armor on its head. It only had one eye that was in the form of the strange looking symbol. It's Gel Jark from the Spectral Pirates Seth used to work with.

Gel Jark glare hard at the Ultra Gang before lift its left arm and... ring a tiny little bell.

"Ah, lunch time." Seth said before add, "We'll continue our work later." Then he lead his minions while saying, "Many, stop playing with Jarky. You don't know where it's been."

(Meanwhile)

"Let me out of here!" A girl said in the giant bird cage.

The girl has black eyes and very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end. She wears rag for clothes. Her name is Kin Tsuchi.

She and the rest of caged women are at the bandits camp in the Land of Rice Paddies or so it was called.

"Be quiet, girl! Be grateful that you're getting a special place in the Hidden Sound Village." Bandit leader said from the fire place where all the bandits are.

Kin glare at the bandits before she see a rock. She reach put to grab the rock before use it to breaking the cage padlock. As Kin hitting the rock on the lock, a crack starts to appear and grow around the rock.

Just then, the Bandit guard arriving nearby, "What's going on here?!"

Quickly, Kin hide the rock behind her back before the guard stand near the cage, "Nothing." Seeing nothing change, the guard turn around to leave when suddenly, Kin grab him, "Yet." Before whack the rock on the bandit's head, knock him out then grab the keys.

Kin then notices that after whacked the guard, the hit side of the rock break off, showing a bit side of other rock. Kin pull the other side of the outer rock, revealing a Stone.

"I never seen this rock before, especially with the Symbol of what look like a wind." Kin said.

Suddenly, the stone start glowing, engulfing Kin in a white for the while before the glowing disappeared.

"What was that about?" Kin asked before she put the Wind Stone inside her pocket then unlock the padlock, "Freedom." Then she free other prisoners.

Then the escaped prisoners are sneaking pass the tree where hanging on the low branch, is a card with a blank back. Then an aura appear from the Stone and head towards the card. The aura hit the card and immediately, the card started glowing white, as did the knob on Kin's stone, and an dinosaur emerged.

The dinosaur was a theropod like Rexy but about half of the man size. It was covered completely in small feathers, except for the claws, feet, and face. It was mostly light brown, with white markings going all across the back like half rings, as well as white feathers near the feet and claws. This dinosaur had only one distinct feature. It was the hook like claw on its foot, which meant it was part of the dromeosaurdae, or raptor, family. This dinosaur was a Velociraptor.

The Velociraptor land near the ladies which scream and run off as he let out his hissing roar. The Velociraptor then heads towards the camp fire where the bandits saw him and got scared of the sight of him.

"W-what is that thing?!" Leader asked.

"It's... It's a monster bird!" Bandit 1 said before see what the Velociraptor is after, "It's after our rabbits! Take them!"

And so the Velociraptor eat one rabbit before take the second one away, towards the trees.

From her hiding place, Kin watch Velociraptor in surprise and shock, "W-what was that thing? Unreal..."

(Meanwhile)

Team 8 complete another mission... capture the demon style cat; Tora for the Fire Daimyo's wife; Madam Shijimi, who hugging Tora to death. To be honest, Tora prefer being squeeze then being chew by Rexy.

After Madam Shijimi paid and left, Hiruzen look through the list, "OK, next mission for Team 8. Let see, there's babysitting, helping Lord's wife with shopping, gardening..."

"NO!" Everyone turn towards Naruto, "I want a real mission! Come on, old man!"

Kurenai slap her own forehead with a sigh before muttering, "I knew this would happen."

"How dare you?!" Iruka who's with Hiruzen, asked, "You're just a Genin with no experience! You have to do the D Ranks like everyone else!"

"But all those are not helping the ninja skills!" Naruto said before Kurenai whack him on the head.

"Will you give it a rest?" Kurenai asked.

"Naruto, I understand what you're saying. But when you doing any toughest missions, you will wish to do D Ranks afterwards." Hiruzen said.

"Yeah. Right." Naruto said before...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The beeping sound from the Dino Bracers was heard and Naruto, Hinata and Choji have a look and see the screen of the Bracer, shows the map of the world. Somewhere on the map, is a blinking light.

"What's that mean?" Choji asked.

Right at that moment, Laura's face appeared on the screen, "That means a dinosaur has appear somewhere."

Hearing this, Hiruzen made a small smile, "Well, look like your own personal mission has started."

"Let have a look of the map." Kurenai said as she look at the map screen from Hinata's Bracer, "It's seems to be in what once known as Land of Rice Paddies. It is a neighbouring country of the Land of Fire, but it will still takes days or even weeks to get there before the Ultra Gang does."

"Not if I have anything to say. Come to my lab." Dr Laura said with a smile before hang up.

(Meanwhile)

The Ultra Gang just arrive at the Bandit trashed camp.

"Look like the dinosaur was here." Mandy said.

"Yeah. But where is it now?" Zedd asked.

"How should I know, you moron?" Mandy said.

"Won't matter because we'll find the Dinosaur." Tex said.

"Right. Then..." Gaston lift his left arm, revealing armguard like gauntlet.

It coloured black and grey. By the elbow, is a 'U' symbol, across the arm are buttons, on the wrist part is glowing red orb and on the back of the hand is a screen. A slot is along the right side.

"We'll use the Ultra Gauntlet to bring our Alpha and take care of it." Gaston finished.

Gus look around the brushes when he meet face to face with snarling Velociraptor.

Gus scream like a girl and run pass Ultra Gang and went up the tree.

"Gus?! What are you doing on that tree?" Morgana asked.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d..." Gus try to say while shaking like a leaf.

"Must have seen a harmless rabbit or squirrel." Mandy said with a giggle.

"What a chubby scaredy cat." Gaston said as he and others went to find out what harmless little animals scared Gus.

"No! It's neither! It was..." Gus try to say.

ROAR!

"VELOCIRAPTOR!" Ultra Gang said as they run for their life with the Velociraptor on their tail.

They soon climbing a tree where Gus is, with Zedd at the rear...

CRUNCH!

"Yeow!" Zedd said as the Velociraptor bite his rear end, ripping a hole on his pants.

Soon, the Ultra Gang are gather on the large branch with Zedd rubbing his butt, "I hope you choke on that." Zedd said to the Velociraptor who had a piece of the cloth in his mouth.

The Velociraptor spit out the cloth before jump on the tree and slowly climbing.

"Oh, come on! Velociraptors can't climb trees." Zedd said.

"Apparently, this one can." Mandy said before turn to Gaston, "Gaston, do us a favour and... SUMMON ALPHA TO HANDLE THAT RAPTOR BEFORE IT REACH AND EAT US!"

"Oh! Right. Coming right up." Gaston said before pull out Alpha's card and slashed in the slot. He even let out a battle cry as he did so, "ULTRA SLASH! DOMINATE IT, INDOMINUS REX!"

A miniature Alpha was soon spinning in the air, as her transformation began. First her legs grew with fire, then her arms, and finally her tail. Soon her eyes fiery flashed and the Indominus Rex spun around and roared then snap her jaws before striking her pose and continued roaring to signal the finished transformation.

Soon the world turned into a battlefield again as Alpha land near the tree and swat Velociraptor off the tree.

Nearby from the brushes, Kin is watching them in shock, "Wh... where did these creatures come from?!"

The Velociraptor got up and screech at Alpha before he jump on the Hybird's back and biting and slashing her while Indominus Rex leap around like a bucking horse.

(Meanwhile)

The Team 8, Hokage and couple of ANBU are in a large chamber where a runway is with Naruto and Rexy at the left side, saddle on the T-Rex themed motorcycle.

"So, this will help me get to the dinosaur?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. The Dino Hover Cycle with take you to where the dinosaur is." Laura said.

"Then, let's get ours and be on our way!" Choji said.

Laura shake her head, "Sorry Choji, but according to Reese's research, only those with a stone and a dinosaur can be transported."

"Then I need to go with him. Naruto's under my responsibility and I need to look out for him." Kurenai said.

"Yes. But the other two would need you too." Laura said.

"Don't worry, Kurenai Sensei, Hinata, Choji and Old Man, I just go and get the dinosaur before those Ultra Gang does." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Well... At least take Cat with you since normally Genin shouldn't go outside the village without Jonin or above." Hiruzen said while point at ANBU with a cat mask, not wanting Naruto to be in danger.

"Well... Alright. Let's go, Cat." Naruto said.

With that, Cat join Naruto on his hover cycle.

"Now, connect your Bracer to you Dino Hover Cycle." Laura said.

Naruto pick up the wire from cycle and plug the end to his Bracer. Soon after that, His Dino Hover Cycle rise up and the runway power up.

"Now, it's set on the location where the dinosaur is. All you need to do is say 'Launch', and it will take off. I would advise to hang on tight." Laura said.

"Good luck, Naruto." Hinata said with a bit of blush.

"Yeah, go and beat the Ultra Gang." Choji said.

Naruto nodded before say, "LAUNCH!"

The Dino Hover Cycle rocket off across the runway. But unknown by everyone, a rope was tied to it while the other end wrapped around Hinata's ankle. Hinata then, trip and be drag with the cycle.

The portal open before Naruto's hover cycle enter then close after Hinata enter.

Everyone stare at the space...

"Well, that was unexpected." Dr Laura just said.

(Meanwhile)

In the Land of Rice Paddies, the portal open and Naruto, Rexy, Cat and their stowaway, exit.

"Here we are, I guess." Naruto said before notices the strange colours, "The battlefield!"

Rexy then sniff something before look down. Then he tap his tail on Naruto.

"What is it, buddy?" Naruto asked.

Rexy point his foot down and Naruto and Cat look down and see Hinata hanging upside down.

"Hinata!" Naruto said before he push the button.

"Autopilot activate." the Cycle's computer said.

With that, Naruto and Cat grab the rope and starts to pull Hinata up. A few pulling later, Hinata seat in front of Naruto.

"Hinata, are you alright?!" Naruto asked.

"I'm alright..." Hinata said while her hair is sticking up.

A while later, Naruto landed his hover cycle right near the battle. Then He and others saw Alpha and the Velociraptor battling.

"It... It's that white monster!" Hinata said in fear.

Alpha bucking around, swinging the Raptor around til his tail is near Alpha's mouth which grab it and pull the Velociraptor off and swing around til she release the Velociraptor, sending him towards the tree.

After the impact, the Raptor hiss in pain as he glow white and turn into a card before land softy.

The card was then pick up by Kin, "The creature has turn into a card?"

"Hey, you!" Mandy call out to Kin from the tree she and other Ultra Gang are on, "That belongs to us! Give it here or else!"

"I doubt it's yours. Otherwise, your white monster wouldn't attacked it." Kin said, holding the card close.

"Why you... Alpha, get that card even if you have to kill the girl to get it!" Mandy ordered.

Alpha let out a deadly roar as she stomp towards frighten Kin.

Meanwhile, Naruto and others were watching from the trees.

"Not good..." Naruto muttered before say, "Rexy and I will handle that Freako-Saurus while you go and rescue the girl and get the card." With that, Naruto pressing buttons of his Dino Bracer, "Get ready, Rexy!"

Naruto's smaller dinosaur has turned into a card in his hand. Naruto grabbed it and slashed in the slot. He even let out a battle cry as he did so.

"DINO SLASH! BLAZE, TYRANNOSAURUS!" Naruto cried

Rexy stands on the ground for his transformation. Soon the ground underneath him erupted. First his legs grew with fire, then his tail, and finally his large mouth with a fiery flash to his eyes. The Tyrannosaurus spun around and roared to signal his finished transformation.

Alpha notices the sudden colour change and figure there's another dinosaur coming.

Reality full sized Rexy smash through the trees and let out his mighty roar. Alpha glare and snarl at Rexy, remembered how the T-Rex beat her.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex and Indominus Rex circle around each other before let out terrible roar.

"We got lucky last time. We need to be careful and distract her long enough for Hinata and Cat to rescue the girl and get the dinosaur card." Naruto muttered before loud, "Let's do this, buddy!"

Rexy let out his roar as he charge towards Alpha and grab her by the neck with his mouth.

If Kin was so shock before, she is now shock of all shocks!

"W-what the... Where're all the creatures come from?!" Kin asked.

Just then, a hand cover Kin's mouth and pull her away. It was Cat with Hinata.

"Ssshhh. We need to move fast." Cat whispered before she and two girls sneak away.

Meanwhile, Rexy and Alpha are in head lock for the while before Alpha back up and swatting her claws at Rexy. The Tyrannosaurus try to land a bite, but Indominus Rex grab Rexy's jaws and swing him towards the tree.

"Rexy! Hang on, buddy!" Naruto said as Alpha stomps Rexy again and again.

Then Rexy's slam his tail on Alpha, causing her to move few feet away before Rexy ram her.

(Meanwhile)

"Uh... Guys, problem." Zedd said.

"What? Alpha can beat that classy dino." Mandy said.

"That's not the problem. The problem is that girl with our Velociraptor card is getting away." Zedd said.

"Relax. I got that covered with two new evolve Dinosaurs." Tex said while holding two cards before slashed them in the slot, "Go and get that card!"

"Tex, you idiot!" Mandy yelled.

Then with the big flash of blue and white, the tree the Ultra Gang are, snap down.

Cat lead Hinata and Kin away when something big land in front of them.

It's a theropod dinosaur which is bigger than Rexy, in fact, it's even bigger than the Spinosaurus! It was grey with black stripe going along its back, and white underbelly. On its back are shark dorsal fin like plates. The plates went from tiny ones at the top of its head to the start of the tail. The tail had a shark's caudal fin at the end. It had webbed feet and hands. Its head is mixer between Tyrannosuar, Allosaur and Spinosaur, with deadly tiger shark like teeth and blue shark like eyes, and had long arms with three powerful claws. It is one of Seth's new Hybrid Dinos called Carchamimus.

Carchamimus stomp towards his preys as they back away. Naruto saw his friends and girl in danger and went to help him when something leap on him!

It's another theropod dinosaur only smaller than the Carchamimus, just bigger than the Utahraptor. It was black with red stripes across the back and dark purple underbelly. It had long arms with two fingers and four toes on each feet; two normal ones and two relatively large sickle-shaped claw, one on each side of the feet. It had a rattlesnake's rattle at the end of its tail and cobra's hood on its neck with eye like pattens on. Its head is small spinosaur with two long fang like teeth sticking out like the Saber-Toothed Cat and amber snake like eyes. It is other Seth's new Hybrid Dino called Serporaptor.

Naruto hold back the Serporaptor as she try to bite Naruto's head while rattling her rattle.

"Naruto!" Hinata said as Carchamimus move closer towards her and others.

Rexy see his partner in trouble and try to help him when Alpha ram him hard. To make sure he didn't get up, Alpha grabbed Rexy by the throat and started to bite down.

Things look bad! Naruto is pin down By Serporaptor, Hinata, Cat and Kin move back from stomping Carchamimus and Rexy has his neck biting by Alpha.

'This si not good.' Kin thought before she saw the back of the Velociraptor card, "Hey, that has the same symbol as the stone." She whispered before she pull out her Wind Stone, "Does that mean they go together?"

Kin rubbed the card against the stone and soon a bright, white light appeared, surprising Naruto's team and Ultra Gang.

From the light, Velociraptor jump on Carchamimus, slashing his claws and biting as Carchamimus swing his head around, trying to throw the Raptor off. Carchamimus' tail whack the nearby tree. From the whacked tree, was a capsule in the shape of an egg. The capsule roll on the ground before hit Hinata's feet then opened and two cards; one yellow and one grey, came out.

"Ah? What're those?" Hinata asked as she pick the cards up, "Are those... DINOSAUR CARDS?!" Then Hinata turn to look at the back, "The cards' symbol is a match to my stone."

"You too?!" Kin asked in shock.

Knowing what she must do, Hinata slashed the grey card in the slot, "Please, we need help?"

Soon a bright, green light appeared. Once the light disappeared, a Dinosaur appeared, ramming hard on Carchamimus while the Velociraptor jump off.

The Dinosaur was pink on its legs and the top of its body, while the rest of its body was tan. It's bill was a blackish color that looked like it was burnt. It also had a small spine on its back that had tan and pink stripes running down it. It had four legs, but only two of them were 100% legs, meaning it could run on two legs. It also had a duck like bill for a mouth which was common for hadrosaurs like itself. This dinosaur was a Maiasaura, only a bit smaller than a normal one.

Maiasaura swing her tail at Carchamimus few times. The Serporaptor seeing her fellow Hybrid needs help, leap off of Naruto and charge at the Maiasaura only to be ram hard by the Velociraptor, sending her to the brushes.

Naruto got up, "Great work, Hinata and..."

"Kin. Kin Tsuchi." Kin said before ask, "Now then, would someone tell me what's going on?!"

"Explain later. You three need to handle the Ultra Gang's Dinosaurs." Cat said.

"But Rexy's hurt!" Naruto said about his Tyrannosaur friend as his Dino Bracer starts beeping.

Looking at her other card, Hinata decide to use it, "Here goes..." Then she activated the card.

The hadrosaur glowed green as grass began to surround her body. The green dinosaur then roared as a tornado of green energy erupted from her mouth. The energy landed on... REXY!

"NO! What have I done?!" Hinata asked, fearing she did something wrong.

Then suddenly, Rexy felt his strength back as he kick Alpha away before stand on his feet.

Naruto and others were surprise and shock of that display...

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Hinata asked back.

"I believe your card heals any dinosaurs." Naruto said before put up with a big foxy smile, "Which means Rexy is back in business!"

Rexy roar out in full power. Serporaptor leap out of the brushes and charge towards Velociraptor who jump and run over her back before grab her tail and spin her around few times before he release her, sending Serporaptor towards Carchamimus.

The Serporaptor land on Carchamimus' face, causing him to fall back a bit. This give Maiasaura an opening as she headbutted Carchamimus' chest, having him flying towards Alpha. All three Ultra Dinos are on the ground.

"And now to finish this!" Naruto said as he open his Dino Gadget and the Move Card popped out and landed in his hand, "Volcano Burst!"

Fire began to form around Rexy's mouth as he began to wave his head around before firing erupted right below the Ultra Dinos.

The Indominus Rex, Serporaptor and Carchamimus roared in pain before being carded. The Ultra Gang pick up their Dinosaur cards.

"We got to get out of here!" Mandy said.

With that, the Ultra Gang press the button of their Ultra Gauntlet before they're glow and disappear.

"Alright! We won!" Naruto said.

"This time." Cat added.

Naruto pouting before he turn towards Kin, "So Kin, where did you find the Stone?"

"You mean this?" Kin said, hold up the Wind Stone, "Well, I found it when I try to escape the slavery sales."

Naruto and others, even the Velociraptor was surprise to hear that before Cat ask, "Wait. You mean, you were about to be sold as a slave?"

"Yeah..." Kin said.

"What about family or friends?" Naruto asked.

"I've been all alone since I was 7 years old." Kin said with sad tone.

"Sorry to hear that." Hinata said.

"That's alright..." Kin said.

Naruto stare at Kin for the while before say, "Well, why not come to the Leaf Village with us, since you've bonded with the Stone like me, Hinata and our team mate; Choji have."

"You guys are from the Hidden Leaf Village?!" Kin asked before finally notices the headbands, "Then how did you get here so fast?"

"Well, I got a nice ride." Naruto said.

Then Hinata notices something nearby; An tooth of Serporaptor and piece of Carchamimus' skin. Hinata and Cat pick up the tooth and skin for Dr Laura's research.

(A while later)

Naruto and others stare at Naruto's a bit damaged cycle...

"Guess Kin's 'friend' might have thrown that snake-dinosaur at it." Cat said.

"Sorry." Kin said as she bow with the Velociraptor card in her hand.

"That's alright." Naruto said before hold out the set of earplugs, "Here, you'll need them..."

(Few moment later; at Dr Laura's lab)

"WHAT?!"

As Naruto predicted, Laura was not very happy about what has happen of the Dino Hover Cycle. Next to her is Hiruzen.

"Do you know how long it took me to built that cycle?!" Laura asked to Naruto on the screen.

"Well..." Naruto try to say.

"Just stay where you are. I'll send trusty ANBU squad to fetch you and bring the cycle back to Dr Laura's lab without anyone see them." Hiruzen said.

"And when you get back young man, you're so grounded for 2 weeks. During those weeks, no Ramen!"

"Wha... But sis" Naruto was cut off when Laura hung up in anger.

"Dr Laura?" A voice asked.

"What do you want?!" Dr Laura yelled before realizing it was Joy who approached her, "Ah..."

"Oh, getting cranky today? I guess you won't have your dinner after all. Shame really, cause I made your favorite; Chicken Leg Soup." Joy said before walking off.

"No! Joy, wait! Please? I love Chicken Leg Soup!" Laura begged.

Hiruzen try to hold his laugh.

(Few days later)

Kin just strapped her Dino Bracer which it white version with Wind Symbol.

"OK, ready to meet Rob?" Kin asked to her new friends as she swiped the card backwards. A miniature version of the Velociraptor appeared next to her, "A perfect name for him cause Dr Laura said 'Velociraptor means 'Swift Robber'."

Rob sniff around.

Hinata then swiped her card, calling out a miniature Maiasaura, "This is Mary."

"Mary?" Dr Laura asked.

"Well, you said Maiasaura means 'Good Mother Lizard' and Mary is the name of my great Grandmother who's very nice and kind as my mother told me." Hinata said with a bit of sad, "So, I name my partner in my great grandmother's honour. Do you like it, Mary?"

Mary dance around a bit.

"Judging by your information, Your Maiasaura is the sub-adult which means that must be the baby that D-Team had with her mother. She sure got bigger through 10 years." Dr Laura said.

You guys are lucky." Choji said, feeling left out.

"Don't worry, Choji. We'll find your own dinosaur." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Kin said.

"We will." Hinata said.

"Thanks guys." Choji said with a small smile.

(And done! Hope you like it. Bet you wasn't expect the Velociraptor. Anyway, that's four Stones/three Dinosaurs and two Stones plus Centre Piece/three Dinosaurs to go. Will Naruto and others get them before Ultra or any villains claim them? I hope so! See you all soon!)


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto the Dinosaur King

Chapter 6

Team 8 with Kin who has the Leaf Village Headband, are helping Dr Laura and Joy cleaning up Dr Laura's lab.

Kin wore a Leaf Headband on her forehead, a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket, leopard patterned pants with a leopard patterned skirt over it, and a leopard patterned scarf around her neck.

Rexy and Mary are playing around while Rob is watching from the chair. Both Mary and Rob have Leaf Headband around their neck.

Just then, Kurenai arrive, "Team 8, Lord Hokage has summon us."

(A while later)

"Team 8, for days since Kin join in, you have completed at least 20 D-Rank missions. So Kurenai, what do you think?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well..." Kurenai said as her students amd their dino partners look at her with hope, "I think we're ready for our first C-Rank."

'YES!' Team 8 thought.

"Very well." Hiruzen said before add, "Let me think..."

(A while later)

Team 8 arrive at the gate.

"Finally, we get to go out of the village! What bad Ninjas are we going after?!" Naruto asked.

Kurenai giggles, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Naruto. We're only going to help out the farmer."

Naruto pouted.

"The bright side is, we might spot any Dinosaur cards along the way." Kin said.

"She's right. Let's keep our eyes open." Hinata said.

(Meanwhile)

Third Hokage is doing some paperwork as he remembers the meeting with Dr Laura about Seth's two Hybrids.

(Flashback; 2 days ago)

"So, what did you find out?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well, the first one is known as Carchamimus, which might means 'Shark Mimic'. Like Indominus Rex, it had many DNA of any Dinos and modern animals to make body parts, shapes or size. The main ones are Spinosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus with combined shark DNA's in the centre. The second one is known as Serporaptor, which might means 'Serpent Robber'. The main DNA's are Utahraptor and Allosaurus with combined DNA of both Rattlesnake and Cobra." Dr Laura.

"This is getting bad. Naruto was lucky Kin and Hinata got their partner in time." Hiruzen said before add, "Just got one question..."

"What?" Dr Laura asked.

"What are Spinosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Allosaurus and Utahraptor?"

(End of flashback)

"The Ultra Gang are getting worser than I thought. I just hope Naruto and others will be ready for anything." Hiruzen said.

(Meanwhile)

Dr Laura is in her lab, facing a bunch of lit up equipment that could have been mistaken for lava lamps. In some were cards and small animals, while others had elements like wind and fire.

"I hope I can create some Move Cards for both Kin and Hinata." Dr Laura said.

Right now, Rexy is the only one with a attacking Move Card while Mary only has healing Move card and Rob has none. The equipment starting to glow.

"Now, this looks familiar... Where have I see this before..." Dr Laura muttered as she try to remember.

The equipment began to glow even brighter, "I REMEMBER NOW!"

KKKKKAAAAAABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Her lab was caught in a huge explosion, causing a huge mess. Dr Laura coughed up smoke, "Shouldn't have remember faster."

"I say, Dr Laura..." Joy said as she marched into the destroyed room and boy was she mad as a bull, "And I would to speak to you."

The doctor girl tensed up at her maid's threat.

"But, in the meantime, I want this mess cleaned up by dinner time or there will be no dinner time!" Joy said with a glare.

Laura sighed as anime style tears came out from her eye, 'Again, how did Grandpa put up with Helga?'

(Meanwhile)

Team 8 walk on the path. Rexy, Mary and Rob run around.

"Still can't believe Mary is the same Maiasaura that meet D-Team when she was a baby." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Or that infor Dr Laura give us." Hinata said.

(Flashback; day after getting Rob and Mary)

Team 8, Dr Laura and Joy set up the bedroom for Kin. Nearby, Rexy, Mary and Rob are playing.

Then Naruto realize something, "Hold on! If Mary was that baby Dinosaur 16 years ago, how did she grow? I thought Dinosaurs don't age when become a card."

"They don't. But my Grandpa and Dr Ancient decided to leave Mary and her mother out to studied her growth. During that, Rex and Grandpa also decide to let Chomp, Paris, Ace, Terry, Spiny and Tank out to spend time with them. Each day, they be let out." Dr Laura said.

"And if Rex and Dr Z been doing that for the past time years..." Naruto started.

"You guess it. Our dino heroes have gotten old. So, even if you manage to find one, they might be too old to help." Dr Laura said.

(End of flashback)

"So, when we find them, we need to make sure not to bring them in the battle." Naruto said with others agree.

A while later, they have arrive at the farm.

"Welcome. I'm so glad you come and help repair my farm. That stupid Wild Boar has damaged everything." Farmer said with an smile.

"Not a problem, sir." Kurenai said.

"Now then, my workers are busy fixing my field of crops and my fences. I need someone repairing my barn as well as being on the look out in case that boar comes back." Farmer said.

(Meanwhile)

Couple of farm workers are fixing the fences. They were digging the hole for the fence posts when one of them hit something.

"What the...?" Worker 1 asked as he dig something out, "What is this?"

What he found was a capsule!

"What is it? What have you found?" Worker 2 asked.

"Some kind of egg." Worker 1 said.

"If it been in the ground for so long, it might be dead. Throw it away." Worker 2 said.

Worker 1 nodded and threw the capsule behind. The capsule hit the nearby tree, causing the capsule to open up and two cards fell to the ground. Once they made contact with the earth, the cards started glowing purple and a dinosaur emerged.

The dinosaur was a light purple, with the top of its back being a very dark purple and the legs being tan. On its back were plates like the ones from the serpent, colored dark purple and mixed with light purple and cyan. The plates went from tiny ones at the tip of its neck to the start of the tail. The tail had four purple spikes at the end. It was a Stegosaurus.

The Stegosaurus then went off just before the workers turn.

"What was that?" Worker 1 asked.

"Must be some animals." Worker 2 said.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto, Hinata and Kin are fixing the roof while Kurenai and Choji keep watch. Just then Dino Bracers began to go off.

"The Dino Bracers are beeping." Naruto said.

"That's means a Dinosaur has been found." Hinata said.

"And it's..." Choji started

"RIGHT HERE!" Team 8 said.

"Alright! That's means we're few steps ahead of the Ultra Gang!" Naruto said.

"What about our mission?" Kin asked.

"Let it to me." Naruto said before made a few hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Then, six Narutos appear with a poof of smoke.

"They carry on with our mission while we get the dinosaur." Naruto said.

"Right! Let's get that Dinosaur!" Choji said as he about to join others.

But Kurenai grab Choji by the back of his jacket, "Hold it, Choji. You don't have the Dinosaur yet. I think it's best you wait to others find the dinosaur with the matching symbol with your Stone."

"Oh." Choji said, sadly.

"Don't worry, Choji. We'll find that dinosaur while hoping we can find Earth Dinosaur." Naruto said before turn to Hinata and Kin, "Ok, girls. Let's go."

(Meanwhile)

At the Ultra Gang's lair, Seth was currently looking at the map of the world when he noticed a blinking dot on it, "Ultra Gang, come. There's a dinosaur sighting."

One by one, the members of the Ultra Gang entered the room, "Ultra Gang reporting for duty." They saluted.

"Do not fail me." Seth said.

Soon, the Ultra Gang stands on a platform.

"Ultra Gang, let's go!" Morgana declared as she and the others pushed the button on their Ultra Gauntlets. Immediately a glow covered them and they were teleported away.

(Forest near the farm)

It didn't take long for them to arrive in the forest.

"Alright, we'll split up and search for the Dinosaur." Mandy said with others agreed before went separate ways.

(Meanwhile)

Choji just finish putting food in the storage and just sitting on the rock, having his lunch.

"Man, why does Naruto and the girls have all the fun?" Choji muttered.

Suddenly, he heard a faint sound from within the forest.

"What's that?" Choji asked.

Choji went towards the forest. A while later, Choji saw Stegosaurus in quicksand and slowly sinking.

"Oh my... Don't worry! I'll save you!" Choji said.

Choji went around, collecting the vines. He then twist them around each others, making one strong vine.

"Here, grab the end!" Choji said as he throw end of the vine towards Stegosaurus.

Stegosaurus manage to grab the end with his mouth and Choji after wrapped the other end around the tree, starts pulling the vine. After a few pulls, Choji got Stegosaurus out of the quicksand.

"Wow... I didn't know my own strength." Choji said.

Then the Stegosaurus lick his rescuer.

"You're welcome. Let go get you wash up." Choji said.

(Meanwhile)

Hinata, Mary, Kin and Rob wondering around through the trees.

"No sign of the Dinosaur yet." Hinata said.

"And how do we know what is a Dinosaur and what is not?" Kin asked.

"We don't." Hinata just said.

Unknown to the girls and their partners, Morgana, Zedd and Gus are spying on them.

"It those girls from before. Let's get their Dinosaurs. Summon Jaws and Hoodie at once." Morgana said.

"Right." Gus said before grabbing a card.

"Two 'evolved' Dinosaurs coming right up." Zedd said before grabbing another card.

"GO, CARCHAMIMUS!" Gus cried.

A miniature Carchamimus was soon spinning in the air, as his transformation began. Bubbles grew both of his legs, and then his dorsal fin like plates before they finished at the eyes. Carchamimus step forward and roared to signal his finished transformation.

"LET'S DO THIS, SERPORAPTOR!" Zedd cried.

A miniature Serporaptor spun around in the air before her legs grew with a burst of wind, then her rattling tail and finally her hood-neck before her eyes glowed. Serporaptor leapt forward and roared to signal its transformation completed.

Full size Carchamimus (Jaws) and Serporaptor (Hoodie) land near the girls.

"Not those two again!" Kin said.

"Let's run for it." Hinata said.

After pick up their partners, Hinata and Kin leap away as Jaws and Hoodie give chase.

(Meanwhile)

"Man, where is that Dinosaur?! How hard can it be to find one big Dino?" Mandy asked.

"You got me." Tex said.

Suddenly...

"Hey Dinosaur, you're around here?!" A voice call out.

"Quick, hide!" Gaston said.

Quickly, Tex, Gaston and Mandy hide behind the bushes as Naruto and Rexy just arrive.

"Here Dino, Dino, Dino! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Naruto said.

Rexy give Naruto his 'seriously' look.

Just then, Kurenai arrive, "Naruto, have you seen Choji?"

"I thought he was with you." Naruto said.

"He was, but now I can't find him." Kurenai said.

(Meanwhile)

Hinata and Kin leap from tree to tree while avoiding Jaws and Hoodie's attack. Soon, they arrive at the cliff.

"Dead end!" Kin said.

Kin and Hinata turn to see Jaws and Hoodie slowly approaching towards their targets. Thinking quickly, Hinata and Kin press the button on their Dino Bracers and immediately turned Rob and Mary into their card forms and prepared for battle.

"DINO SLASH! BLOW THEM AWAY, VELOCIRAPTOR!" Kin cried.

Rob spun around in the air as his transformation began. His legs grew with a burst of wind. Little feathers all over his body grew before his eyes glowed. Velociraptor flip over and roared to signal its transformation completed.

"DINO SLASH! SPRING UP, MAIASAURA!" Hinata cried.

Mary spun around in the air before her back legs grew with a burst of grass, then her fore legs grew, little spine over her back grew before her eyes glowed. Maiasaura reared up on her back legs and roared signaling the finished transformation.

A fully-sized Mary and Rob landed in front of Hoodie and Jaws, and the battle began. Again, the world changed color, and it didn't go unnoticed.

(Meanwhile)

Choji just finished clearing Stegosaurus who he named him; Spike, cause of Spike's spiky tail, when he notices the world's sudden changed color, "This must be the battlefield Naruto and Dr Laura told me about." Then his eyes widen, "My team mates must be in danger!" Choji then run off while saying to his new friend, "Bye Spike! Try to stay out of trouble for now on!"

Spike watch his new friend leaving.

(Meanwhile)

"It's a battle field!" Naruto said when he notices the sudden color changed.

"So, this what happen when the Dinosaurs battle?" Kurenai asked.

Rexy then see something coming from behind Kurenai. Rexy jump and push his partner's Sensei just as she was about to be stomp.

"Kurenai Sensei! Rexy! Are you two alright?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks Rexy." Kurenai said as Rexy went in front of Kurenai and snarl at the strange looking Dinosaur.

The Dinosaur was a hadrosaur like Mary but much, much bigger than any hadrosaurs. It's orange with brown spots while its head is red. It has bumps and spikes on its back and thump spike. Its head has Iguanodon with duckbill like mouth, but the most strangest thing is its crest on its head; it look like tree branches.

"Doesn't look a normal Dinosaur." Naruto said.

"Of course not! This is an 'evolve' hadrosaur." Mandy said as she and boys reveal themselves, "Meet the Titansaurolophus. We name her Titan."

"It's that Little Baby again!" Naruto said.

"...What did you call me...?" Mandy asked with a left twitchy eyebrow.

Tex and Gaston hold back their laugh at Mandy's nickname before Mandy wack them on the head, leaving huge lump on their head.

"I'm not little and I'm not a baby!" Mandy said before calm down, "Now then, hand over your T-Rex."

"Kurenai Sensei, stay behind me." Naruto said as he pressing buttons of his Dino Bracer.

Rexy turn into his card form and land in naruto's hand.

"DINO SLASH! BLAZE, TYRANNOSAURUS!" Naruto cried

Rexy stands on the ground for his transformation. Soon the ground underneath him erupted. First his legs grew with fire, then his tail, and finally his large mouth with a fiery flash to his eyes. The Tyrannosaurus spun around and roared to signal his finished transformation.

Reality full sized Rexy snarl at the Titan who reared up on her back legs and let out her thumping and high pitching.

Rexy roar before he charge at Titan. Titan lower her body, allow Rexy to hit her spiky and bony back.

"Ha, ha, ha! Did you really think your so call king of the Dinosaurs, can get through Titan's defence back?" Mandy asked before says, "Go Titan! Show them that evolving Dinosaurs are strong!"

Titan thumping and high pitching before she swing her tail at Rexy.

"Rexy, hang on!" Naruto said.

(Meanwhile)

Jaws was currently hitting Mary in the face repeatedly with his tail. Then Mary got her head under Jaws before flip him over.

Hoodie charge at Rob. Rob jump and run on Hoodie back but Hoodie grab Rob's tail and swing him off. Hoodie charge again. Rob is about to jump so Hoodie rise her head so when the Velociraptor jump on her, she'll grab his tail again, but Rob tricked her as he run under her then buck her like an donkey.

"Come on, you two! Show those 'classic' Dinosaurs that evolution rules!" Morgana said.

"Go, go!" Zedd and Gus cheered.

"Human Boulder!"

Morgana and the men turn to see some kind of boulder rolling towards them! They scream before the boulder flat them like a pancake.

The 'boulder' stop, revealing Choji with large body before shrink back to normal size.

"Choji?!" Hinata and Kin asked.

"Thought you might need help." Choji said.

Morgana slowly got up and glare at Choji, "Why you little... Jaws, destroy him!"

Jaws after knock Mary down, turn towards Choji and slowly approaching towards him.

"Uh-oh..." Choji said as he back off a bit.

"Choji, watch out!" Hinata said.

"Get out of here!" Kin said.

Jaws stands over Choji and about to eat him when spiky tail slam him away. That was Spike's tail. Spike then get himself between his chubby friend and the enemy.

"Where did that thing come from?!" Kin asked.

"It's a Stegosaurus!" Zedd said.

"Stegosaurus? Does that mean you're Dinosaur?" Choji asked to his friend.

"Of course he's a Dinosaur! Useless ninjas... Jaws, get that Stegosaurus!" Morgana said.

Jaws roar before went on attack as Spike charge as well. Soon, two heads meet and collided. A few moments later, Jaws was tackled by Mary.

"Way the go, Mary." Hinata said.

Suddenly, Hoodie jump on Spike and Spike bucking and shaking, trying to shake Serporaptor off while Hoodie put some damages on him.

"Spike!" Choji said.

"Rob, help Choji's new friend!" Kin said.

The Velociraptor screeches before charge. Rob jump on Hoodie and got her off Spike.

Jaws charge at Mary but Spike ram him hard. Jaws grab Spike and flip him down before stomp him few times before Mary wack him away with her tail.

Hoodie has her jaws on Rob's neck for the while before Mary and Spike slam their tail on Hoodie which cause her to release Rob. The Velociraptor then headbutt Serporaptor, sending her towards Jaws, knock both of them down.

"That Stegosaurus took few damage. One more bow should do the trick." Morgana said.

"Then, we'll get that Maiasura and Velociraptor." Zedd said.

"What would go wrong?" Gus asked.

Suddenly, the Stegosaurus started glowing purple before his tail started having purple static form around it. The tail glowed an even brighter shade of purple before spikes from the tail were being fired right at Carchamimus and Serporaptor. Hoodie and Jaws backed away from the attack.

"That was Spike Arrows!" Gus said.

"That must be a Move Card like Rexy's." Kin said.

"You're right. It must have fuse itself with Spike when he was activated." Hinata said.

The spikes continued being fired at Jaws and Hoodie until they managed to get a direct hit and defeated them. Their card forms land by Gus' feet.

"Not good..." Gus said as he pick up the cards.

Spike glare at his friend's enemies before collapsing due to the lack of energy and returned to his card.

"Spike!" Choji said as he run to get the cards.

"Quicky, we must get the Stegosaurus card and that Spike Arrow move card!" Morgana said before she and and Zedd went to get the cards.

Suddenly, few Senbons hit Morgana on the neck and Morgana slumping down.

"Got the cards!" Zedd as he hold two cards.

Suddenly, Hinata with her Byakugan, got in front of Zedd and jabbing him few times before Zedd slump down while let go the cards which lands on Choji's hand

"You may not have Chakra points, but I have disable you for the while." Hinata said.

"...I think I hear my mummy calling!" Gus as he grab slumped Zedd and Morgana before run away.

"So, this is what Dinosaur Card look like. Along with a Move Card." Choji said before he flip the cards around to see the back, "Hey! It had same Symbol as my Stone!"

"Then, you've found yourself a partner and didn't even know it." Kin said.

"Something wrong, we're still in the battlefield." Hinata said as she notices the color didn't change.

Then they figure it out!

"NARUTO!" Team 8 said.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto open his Dino Gadget and the Move Card popped out and landed in his hand, "Volcano Burst!"

Fire began to form around Rexy's mouth as he began to wave his head around before firing erupted right below the Titansaurolophus. Then Rexy ram her, send her flying a bit.

Titan land on her back and Rexy jump on her underbelly. Rexy hopping on Titans.

Mandy is not happy seeing this as she grab a card, "Alright then. Let's see how so called 'King of the Dinosaurs' handles two Dinosaurs." Mandy slashed the card in the slot, "COME ON OUT, ALPHA!"

Alpha was soon spinning in the air, as her transformation began. First her legs grew with fire, then her arms, and finally her tail. Soon her eyes fiery flashed and the Indominus Rex spun around and roared then snap her jaws before striking her pose and continued roaring to signal the finished transformation.

A fully-sized Alpha roar before she charge at Rexy. Rexy see Indominus Rex coming and move back to dodge. Then Rexy and Alpha headlock each other. A while later, Titan ram Rexy hard, allowing Alpha to bite Rexy's neck and swing him around few times before release him, sending Rexy few feet away.

"Rexy!" Naruto said in worry, as his Bracer starts flashing, "Come on, Rexy. Get up."

Rexy slowly rise up. Suddenly, Alpha and Titan double tail slam on Rexy, defeat him!

"No! Rexy!" Naruto said.

"I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it!" Mandy said as she run towards Rexy's card.

Soon, Mandy got the card, "Victory is ours! Ultra Gang wins!"

"What's Mandy doing?" Gaston asked as Mandy is standing still.

"Kurenai Sensei...?" Naruto asked as his Sensei sudden appear, pick up Rexy's card that was still on the ground, before join Naruto.

"Genjutsu or to the Ultra Gang's understanding, illusionary techniques." Kurenai said as she hand the card to her student.

"Hey! That ninja girl has Mandy in illusion trick!" Tex said.

"Very clever trick. But let's see how you handle this. Alpha, Titan get that card back no matter what!" Gaston ordered.

Alpha and Titan's eyes flashed before they gave a roar and advanced towards their targets.

"Naruto, get behind me." Kurenai said as she move Naruto behind her.

The Ninjas move back as the Ultra Dinos approached them. Then suddenly, Rob jump over Naruto and Kurenai, and land on Titan's face. The Titansaurolophus shake her head trying to get the Velociraptor off while trumping before being ram by Mary.

Alpha watch her fellow Ultra Dino few few minutes before turn her attention on Naruto and Kurenai and slowly approach them. Suddenly, Alpha was wack away by Spike's tail. Spike roar as he swing his tail.

"Sorry we're late!" Kin said as she and others arrive near Naruto and Kurenai.

"Better late than never." Naruto said before turn towards Spike, "So, what's that?"

"According to the adult Ultra Gang; Stegosaurus. I've named him Spike. And he has the same Symbol as my Stone." Choji said.

"Awesome!" Naruto said.

"Well done, Choji." Kurenai said.

Alpha snarl before she attack. Spike batted her away with his tail. Then he grab Alpha's tail and spin around few times before release her, sending her towards Titan. Mary and Rob jump out of the way as Alpha collide with Titan.

"Hey Spike, let's finish them like we did to the others." Choji said as he open his Dino Gadget and the Move Card popped out and landed in his hand, "Spike Arrows!"

Spike glowed purple before his tail started having purple static form around it. The tail glowed an even brighter shade of purple before spikes from the tail were being fired right at Alpha and Titans. The spikes made a direct hit and defeated them.

"Aw man! And just we had good luck." Tex said as he went to grab the cards.

Gaston went to still illusion Mandy, "Mandy, snap out of it!" While slapping her on the face.

This snap Mandy out, "What's a big idea, Gaston?! I had... Where the T-Rex?!" Mandy said as she realize she didn't have Rexy's card.

"You never had that card. You were in a illusion." Gaston said before add, "That's not the worst news. The worst news is that somehow, the fat boy has the Stegosaurus."

Choji's ears twitch, "Are you talking about me?"

"Uh-oh. They called him the 'F' word." Kin said.

"Are you talking about me?"

"Shouldn't done that." Hinata said.

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?!"

"Now, they're in for it." Naruto said.

"THEY CALL ME MISTER FFFAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Choji said before made few hand signs, "Expansion Jutsu!"

Choji becomes extremely round, with most of the body's expansion being applied to his torso. Then Choji tucks themselves into a ball and rolls towards Ultra Gang, "Human Boulder!"

Choji roll faster and faster till he knocking down the Alpha Gang Like pins.

"Strike!" Naruto call out, causing his female team mates and sensei to look at him in confuse, "What? I been wanting to say that."

"That... hurt..." Tex said as he and others slowly got up.

Then Gus arrive, still dragging Zedd and Morgana, "Guys, Jaws and Hoodie get beaten."

"We can their Dinosaurs now. So, let's beat it!" Gaston said before the Ultra Gang press the button of their Ultra Gauntlet before they're glow and disappear.

"That's right! Run away like the bad guys you are!" Naruto said before he summon miniature version of Rexy, "You're OK, buddy?"

Rexy respond by jump on Naruto and starts chewing Naruto's hair.

Others laugh for the while. Then Kin see a tooth between Rob's toes.

(A while later)

"Thank you for all your help." Farmer said.

"You're welcome." Kurenai said before she and her students leaves the farm towards Hidden Leaf Village.

A few yards later...

"OK Choji, we're far." Kurenai said.

"Right." Choji said as he swiped Spike's card and allowing a miniature version of him to appear, "For now on Spike, we are partners."

Spike jump on Choji and lick his face.

"I still can't believe I remember what my Shadow Clones remember." Naruto said.

"That's what Shadow Clones do. With that, you can send them as a spy or have them help with your training." Kurenai said with a bit of smile.

"So, how many Stones are still out there?" Choji asked.

"Let see, we have Fire Stone, Wind Stone, Grass Stone and Earth Stone. According to Bg Sister, there're two more Stones; one with the lightning and other with water, plus the centre piece. Laura said she has plans for the centre piece." Naruto said.

"Let's hope we find them before they fall to the wrong hands." Kin said.

(Meanwhile)

Dr Laura looked into his repaired test tube. Inside were two Move Cards with a Wind Symbol on first back while second one has blank.

"Finally! Took me a while, but I have finally completed the Move Cards for Kin and Hinata." Dr Laura said before add, "Talking of which, Team 8 should be back soon. Hope they got the Dinosaur before Seth's minions do. I don't know what Seth going to do to the poor Dinosaurs if the Ultra Gang get them, but if he tries to change the time lines... I don't know what to think."

(Meanwhile)

"You failed! I sent you on three missions to capture the Dinosaurs and you come back empty-handed?!" Seth asked as he to hit his cowardly minions but stops when he realizes he nearly lost his cool, "Now I know how Dr Z feels with his useless group."

Seth move away, allowing the Ultra Gang to sigh with relief.

"I don't understand. When animals evolved, they get stronger, faster and smarter. And yet, even if the 'Stones' should give them some boosts, my Dinosaurs have be beaten by the 'classic' Dinosaurs." Seth said as he tap his chin, "Why...?"

Tex then stand by his master, "Move cards and Ninjas tricks?"

Seth turn and prepare to spank Tex who cover himself in fear, but had a thought, "Actually Tex, you might be right. We ARE in the Ninja world and some of those Ninjas do have Move Card of their own."

Seth left the main room with Ultra Gang follow him. Few moments later, they arrive in the chamber where two giant glass tubes with one creature each.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Seth said as he head towards the desk and open the draw before pull a single card, "Here." Seth toss the card towards Mandy.

Mandy got the card, "A Fire Move Card! It's looks powerful."

"Alpha should be able to use it. I'll create Move Cards for others." Seth then went to the computer, "Hold still."

Seth press the button and a small scanner is lower from the celling and starts scanning on the Ultra Gang.

"Your Shinobi Battle Suit should assist you against the Dinosaur holding Ninjas. Dismiss. I need to get to work." Seth said.

Ultra Gang bow toward their master, "Yes, master." then they left.

Seth made his way towards the giant tubes, " I used all the DNA to created those two, so the Ultra Gang better make it count."

(And done! Now Choji has his own partner! That's means only two Stones and Dinosaurs left. Will Naruto and his growing team get these Stones before too late? How will they know whatis a dinosaur and what isn't? Stay tune to find out! Made a poll for Water Dinosaur. Please look and vote?)


End file.
